Vampire Rosette
by Princess Rosette
Summary: The vampire, Portgas D Ace meets the first time princess Charlene Rosette, and become the best of friends. But is that all they'll be? Or will they be so much more than friends? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Vampire meets Princess

I do not own the One Piece characters or any other characters that will be in this story. But I do own the Rosette family. I hope everyone enjoys my first story. This is a love story with the vampire, Portgas D. Ace and my character Princess Charlene Rosette.

19 Year-old Charlene Rosette (_or as she prefers to be called Charlotte Rose_) went out late at night to buy some groceries for her and her 16 Year-old sister Amanda (_or as she prefers Amelia_) since their Mother couldn't because she has been in the hospital and their Dad left since Charlotte was 4 and Amelia was 1. As Charlotte was walking home carrying at least 5 grocery bags, she decided to take a short-cut home. So she went through an alleyway and unfortunately she got to a dead end. As she's about to turn around and find another way home, suddenly a shadow comes and pins her to the wall and the grocery bags fall to the floor.

Charlotte was so straddled she must have felt her heart sink to her stomach. She had her eyes shut tightly and didn't want to open them. Suddenly, she heard the guy whisper in her ear and say ''Don't be scared, I won't hurt you.'' She slowly opened up her eyes, to see a dark haired, freckled man with a long black coat and black hat standing in front of her. She made a loud gulp noise 'W-Who are you? What do you want from me?' She said in a shaky voice. 'I just wanted to see you up close' 'Y-You've been following me?! For how long exactly?' She asked, nearly shouting. He put a finger on her lips, and whispers 'Shhh or people might hear us. If you want to know who I am, the name's Portgas D. Ace and I am a vampire.'

*_ THUMP THUMP*_ Her heart pounded against her chest_ *D-Did he just say vampire?! Oh no, he's gonna bite me or maybe even kill me!* _Charlotte was really scared now. She started to shake nervously and tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. 'Hey, it's all right I won't bite you... besides' He leans closer to her face, their lips almost touch 'Your too cute to kill' Charlotte blushed madly. *_C-Cute?*_ Before she could say or do anything, he kissed her. She could not believe that she was being kissed by a vampire. Her eyes were wide open. She felt so surprised and yet so... happy, she slowly closed her eyes. He breaks the kiss and after a few seconds, Charlotte fainted into his arms.

Ace, being the nice guy that he is, couldn't leave her in this dark alleyway. So he picked her up and flew her back to his castle so she could rest. When he got back, he gently laid her on his bed. 'You just rest now.' He placed a kiss on her forehead and went into his living room to sleep on his couch. Before he left the room, he took one last look at her. *_She's cute when she sleeps, she might make a good wife* _He quietly shut the door to not wake her up.

** ~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you all enjoyed. This is my first story so be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friendship

Hey guys! Sorry that I deleted my first chapter of this story and you couldn't find it, something went wrong dunno what it was :( Anyway last chapter I didn't describe my characters:  
Charlene Rosette has long, wavy purple hair with dark purple eyes and Amanda Rosette has short, curly pink hair with pink eyes  
Enjoy this chapter! If you haven't read the first one, I highly recommend you do before reading this

Charlotte woke up in a red and black bed. *_W-where am I? What happened? Did I faint AGAIN? I need answ-_* ***KNOCK KNOCK***She jumped at the knocking "Hey, you awake yet?" The vampire asked. She remember

now. After he called her cute, he kissed her on the lips. She must have been so startled that she fainted. He opened up the door and she quickly hid under the blankets. "You know I can see you, right?" He knew she

wasn't dumb, she slowly revealed herself. "Well, whatever, you've got some explaining to do mister! Where am I and what happened?!" She asked fiercely. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. He grabbed her chin

with two fingers and looked into her dark purple eyes. "Your a feisty one aren't you?" "Sh-Sh-Shut up! Don't flirt with me, give me answers now!" She slapped his hand. She really wasn't in the mood for a fight. He

chuckled. "All right little miss feisty, you wanna know? You fainted, so I decided that I should take you back to my place so you could rest. Your welcome, by the way." Charlotte's eyes widen. *_So I DID faint! I'm_ _such_

_a weakling. I can't believe that I faint so easily_* "O-Oh, okay. Hey, Ace was it, can I ask you something?" She looked down. "Go ahead" "Out of all the girls in this town, why did you choose me as your next target?" She

leaned into her ear. "Cause I have a feeling that you are not like other girls here." Charlotte's heart was beating fast when he whispered those words in her ear. "Hey, why is your heart beating so fast? You

getting nervous or something?" She pushed him away. "I-I..." -Silence- "Well, you are right. I'm not really like other girls. All girls in this town want is money, popularity and for boys to buy them whatever they want."

She looked up at Ace. "And I don't really want any of that. All I want in my life is for my father to come back and for my mother to get better so she can take care of me and my little sister and..." She begins to sob.

"And for people to not judge me the second they look at me, especially girls round my age" She really wanted to cry, but she held her tears back. He wrapped his arms round Charlotte and gave her a tight hug. "Shhh,

it's okay, I know how you feel. All I hear is people making up horrid rumours about me. None of them are even true, so don't believe anything you hear about me." Charlotte couldn't believe her ears. How could people

be so judge full?! She wrapped her arms around Ace's chest. "Don't worry, I don't believe anything I hear unless people have proof. So it's fine." They hugged for a while till Ace broke it. "You still haven't told me your

name yet" She looked up at him. "I'm Charlene Rosette but I prefer to be called Charlotte Rose." "Charlene Rosette, eh? So your the first Time Princess everyone's been talking abou-" ***RUMBLE RUMBLE*** Charlotte

looks at her stomach."Oh,how embarrassing! I guess I should have eating this morning" She laughs. Ace smiles. "I'll fix you something" He got up and headed for the door. "Ace" He turns around. "Yeah?" "Thanks for

bringing me here and not leaving me in that dark alleyway." She had a bright smile on her face when she said that. Ace chuckled and winked at her. "No prob, princess" He said and closed the door. Charlotte blushed a

little. *I think him and I gonna get along just fine. Was there something I had to do yester-... THE GROCERIES! AND MIL IS ON HER OWN! I hope she's okay."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter of Vampire Rosette!


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to know one another

Hey, Princess Rosette here! Hope you have been enjoying 'Vampire Rosette

Charlotte's friends in this story are Nebula Goth and Samus Aran. I don't own either of them.

Nebula belongs to the YouTuber 'GothNebula' and Samus belongs to the game 'Metroid'

More crossovers and more of Charlotte's friends coming in future Chapters :)

Here is Chapter 3!

As Ace is walking downstairs to the kitchen, he is thinking about what Charlotte said when people judge her. Ace thought he was the only one people judge. Now he

knows he's not alone. If there was anyone in he world he could tell his problems to, it would be her. He started to cook the food and when it was done, he called her

and she came downstairs after a while. "WOW! This looks great Ace!" Her eyes turned to love hearts. "Dig in" She sat down and started to eat like a hungry wolf.

"Phank yu Ase!" *_Thank you Ace_!* She said with a mouth full of food. Ace sat down next to her. "So, now that I know your name and a bit about your family, tell

me a little about yourself." Charlotte looked at Ace. "Well there's not much tell." She tells Ace about her self as she continues eating. "I have a sister who is 3 years

younger than me, she is 16 and I'm 19. I was born December 19 and I go to a high school called Grand Line High. I made some friends at school as well, people may

think there just a bunch of punk girls, but that's just cause they haven't gotten to know them. She finishes eating and puts the utensils on the plate. "But enough

about me, I wanna know some stuff about you Ace!" "Y-You wanna know some facts about me?" Charlotte nods. "Well, like you I've got a younger sibling, a kid

brother name Monkey D. Luffy. Were not blood related though. When we were kids, he use to follow me everywhere I went and not matter how hard I would try to

shake him off, he just wouldn't give up. It was annoying at first, but I kind of got use to it." Charlotte chuckled. "Sounds a lot like MY sister when we were kids. How

old are the both of you anyway?" She asked. "Well I'm 20 and he is 17. I was born on January 1 and he was born May 5." Ace grins at her. "So I'm about a year older

than you~" Charlotte pouted and stuck her tongue out. " Oh shut up, your 11 MONTHS older than me. Don't get all cocky." Ace scoffs, grabs her right wrist and pulled

her closer towards him. "Careful what you say, or you might just get bitten." Charlotte was blushing like a young high school girl. "H-Hey, don't make me blush! I get

nervous easily." Ace smirks. "Ooh really now?" He looks deep into her eyes and leans forward. "A-Ace, wait I-" Her eyes begin to slowly close until ***RING RING **

**RING*** Charlotte's phone began to ring. "You gonna answer it?" Ace asked. "Um, yeah" Charlotte picks up her phone. "Hello-" *_ONE-SAMA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! _

_I've been worried sick about you! I called Nebula, Sam, Nami and Robin to help me look for you. Where are you __right_ _now_?*"Nice to hear your voice to sis..." *_Can it _

_with the jokes! I was so worried last night you didn't show up I couldn't sleep. Now I'm tired and I just wanna know where you are or if your coming back.* "_Course

I'm coming back Iwas just... ugh, never mind. Look, I'll be home soon, k? *_All right, see you soon!_* Charlotte hangs up. "Sorry, it was my little sister. Guess I better

get back before she calls the marines or something to come find me. I swear, she can really be a pain sometimes, but she's practically the only family member I have

left right now." She smiles. "Want me to take you back home?" "Ooh, you don't have to do that, real-" He picks her up before she could finish her sentence. "Don't

worry, I insist on it. Besides, I can't let some pervert get any where near my Rose." He whispers into her left ear. She started to turn red like a tomato. "T-T- Thanks

A-Ace." She didn't look at him. He started to jump from house to house.

**About 15 minutes later**

Ace finally reached her house and put her down. "Thanks again Ace, not just for the ride, but for everything that is." Ace smiled "Ahh, it's fine." Amelia comes

bursting out the door and glomps Charlotte from behind. "BIG SIS! I thought you'd never come back" Charlotte felt like she was gonna die from Amelia's death hug.

"A-All right mills, I-I'm herre now. Now let go off m-me before I run out of a-air." She lets go and Charlotte tries to get all the oxygen back in her lungs. "God, your

such a cat. Go back insi-" Amelia interrupts Charlotte. "Hi! Are you one of Lottie-san's friends? Did you bring her back home?" She asks looking up at Ace. "Yeah.

I let her stay with me for the night since I... found her in a dark alleyway." Ace lied. Amelia turns around and looks up at her sister all pissed. *_Oh great (!)_* "Sis! You

gotta stop fainting like that. Seriously, your calling me weakling, at least I don't faint in random places." ***BONK!*** Charlotte hits her sister on the head REALLY hard.

"OW! WHAT I DO NOW?!" "Shut it or you'll get another hundred more! Go back inside and wait" Amelia did as she was told and went inside. "Ugh, see what I gotta

deal with everyday? I hope your brother isn't like this... right?" Ace laughs "Oh, you'd be surprised at what he's like. I'll introduce you to him sometime, if

you'd like." She smiled and laughed at his answer. "Sure, I'd like that." Ace waved good-bye but Charlotte grabbed his black coat. "Ace, when will I see you again?"

She asked looking up at him. He turned around and pulled her in close. "Whenever you want. Just call for me and I'll be there." He brought himself closer to her.

Charlotte knew what was about to happen, but she let it happen. She slowly closed her eyes and Ace kissed her. Surprisingly, Charlotte kissed back. Ace was really

surprised that she kissed back. For a few minutes they stood there kissing one another. They broke the kiss after a while. Charlotte looked down. "A-Ace, I might

have just met you yesterday, but-" When she looked up, he was gone. She looked around but he was no where to be found. She went back inside to see her sister

standing in the hallway. "W-What're you looking at?" "Enjoyed that kiss of yours Lottie ~" Charlotte turned bright red "Y-You were watching that whole time?! Ugh, I

cant believe you Amanda!" She stormed of upstairs to her room. *_Although, I did KINDA like it... What am I __thinking?! He is a vampire, I'm a human. But, maybe it _

_doesn't matter, I mean he's really sweet, kind, generous and a bit cute. AGH! Come on Charlene, get a grip!*_

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope everyone enjoyed! Especially towards the end ;)  
Later Y'all!


	4. Chapter 4 Here comes trouble

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
If you don't know what this story is about, please read chapter 1  
Peach + Daisy belongs to Nintendo  
Here's Chapter 4, Enjoy!

Charlotte was up in her room, calling her friends telling them she was all right. _'Nami: OMG! Lottie, where were you? Your sister was freaking out!' _

_'Samus: Yeah! Her arms were waving all over the place and all I understood in her sentence was ''Charlotte's missing!' ''Nebula+Peach+Daisy: Yeah!_'

Charlotte:"Girls, Girls, GIRLS! It's okay, I'm back aren't I?" All 5 girls: '_WHO CARES! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!_" They screamed that

loud she had to remove the phone from her ear. '_Nebula: Anyways... Where were you really?_' Charlotte:"Oh, nowhere special, just with... someone.'

_Peach: You weren't with a boy, were you?' Daisy+Samus+Nebula+Nami: OoOoo~'_ Charlotte was really embarrassed now and turned bright red.

Charlotte:"O-Oi! Shut up I wasn't!"'_Nebula: Really? Cause that's not what your sister told us'_ Charlotte: "Wait.. WHAT?! What did that little bitch say?!"Samus:'_Oh not_

_much. Just that when you came back home she called us to say that you came back and a 'guy' was with you. So, can you explain that Lottie?_' Charlotte knew she

was caught because of her stupid sister. "Look, can I tell you guys tomorrow at school? I've had a long day already." All 5 girls: _You better tell us tomorrow or _

_else_! And with that, everybody hung up. *_Mills, your SOO lucky I'm tired right now or you would've gotten a real ass whopping_! "SIS! Come on, I wanna go out

sometime today! Charlotte stuck her head out the door. "What're you talking about?" "You promised me the other day you'd take me out to have a good time any day

this week and I wanna go out... TODAY! Or are you a promise-breaker?" She rushed downstairs with a coat. "All right you pain in my ass. Come on" Amelia grinned.

She always gets what she wants when her and her sister promise stuff.

**A few hours later the sisters are walking home from the fair**

Charlotte was EXHAUSTED from her sister dragging her round the whole town. "Lottie-san, that was so much fun! 'Cept for that last part where you beat up that lady!

"She looked at her sister really annoyed. "Oi! She was asking for it. Her boyfriend was hitting on you and when I slapped him for being a bloody pervert, she decided

it was a good idea to punch me so I-" "Yeah, I know, I was there watching. You beat the living crap outta her." "Amelia said with arms crossed. "Well, the important

thing is your safe now and remember, I ain't gonna let no boy touch you unless you want to, k?" She nods and hugs her. "Love ya lil sis." She kissed Amelia's

forehead "Love u too big sis." "Come on, we better get back home, it's getting kinda late and you know how much I don't like being out here at night." She holds her

sister's hand protectively and begin to- "Well, look what we got here boys" A man said with about 2-4 other rough looking men surrounded the sisters. "A couple of

fine, hot honnies like you two should't be out here at this time at night. What say we take you home and have some fun~?" Charlotte already beated up someone for

flirting with her sister, if these guys even think of TOUCHING Amelia, their dead! Amelia was scared so she hugged her sister for protection. "Aww, how cute. Looks

like someone's getting pretty nervous." The man walked over to the girls and grabbed Amelia's arm. "SIS!" Before she could grab her sister to pull her back, one of

the men from the gang pinned Charlotte against the wall, hard. "H-Hey, let me go! Don't touch my sister, YOU HEAR?!" He covered her mouth to shut her up. "Hey,

don't scream. People are trying to sleep, and were just trying to have some fun." Amelia looked like she was about to cry. "LET ONE-SAMA GO YOU BUNCH OF

MEANIES!" Just then, one of them punched Amelia in the stomach to keep her quiet. "AMANDA!" Charlotte was REALLY pissed off now. NOBODY hits her little sister.

She tried breaking free from his grip, but he was just too strong. He tightened his grip on her wrists and was now hurting her. "A-AGH!" *_What am I gonna do now?_

_What if they try to rape us? I really don't want that I-..._* "AAACCCCEEEE!" She screamed out his name, hoping deeply that he would come save her and her

sister. "Who on earth are you calling fo-" Suddenly, the man got kicked in the face. "Woah what the-" And within 10-20 seconds, all the bad guys were defeated.

"Woah! Who or what was that? They all got taken down!" Amelia said. Charlotte looked around to find out who that was. "You called Princess?" She turned around

and saw Ace standing there next to her sister. "-Gasps- Ace! How'd you- But I- What-... THAT WAS SO COOL!" Amelia raised an eyebrow. Charlotte realised and

blushed hard. "I-I-I mean, th-thanks for saving us A-Ace." Amelia giggled. Ace walked over to Charlotte. "Like I said, if you ever needed my help, just call for me and

I'll be there to protect you." whispered in her right ear. Her heart was beating really fast in Ace's ear. "Getting nervous again, Lottie?" *_L-Lottie? The girls have only_

_ever called me that, never has a guy called me by my nickname. I think I-... I think I love Ace_* Amelia was just standing there, watching the two love-birds flirt with

each other. "K, I'll see you tomorrow sis." She turned and waved. "Wait what? What do you mean 'see you tomorrow'? I-" She knew what she meant. "K later sis."

That was Ace's queue to pick her up and take her back to his castle.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sorry I had to leave it there. What a cliff-hanger XD!  
Don't worry, it will get better next chapter I 'promise'  
Later!


	5. Chapter 5 I Love You

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
Just a quick **WARNING **this chapter will have **SEX** in it, so please watch at your own risk.  
Enjoy!

Charlotte's heart was beating like crazy. She couldn't describe how fast it was going, it's as if she was running a marathon. When Ace and Charlotte got to the castle,

Ace decided to go through the window instead of the door because it was quicker, like when they first meet. He then put her on the bed and sat next to her. Charlotte

laid her head on his shoulders. "A-Ace, do you remember the first time we meet?" He nods. "Well, at first I didn't trust you because you kinda scared me and pinned

me to the wall. But now that I've got to know you a bit better, I feel like I've known you forever and I... I love you Ace." Ace's heart pounded when she said

that. He brought her closer to him and their foreheads touch. "You love me even if I'm a vampire?" Charlotte nods. "I don't mind that your a vampire." She wrapped

her arms round his chest. "I just want to be with you every single day for the rest of my life." Ace couldn't believe his ears. His eyes widen. He smiled at her. "Your

really not like other girls, are you Lottie?" She smiled back at Ace. They both sat there, staring deep into each others eyes until they both found themselves kissing.

Both their hearts beating fast. Soon after, their TONGUES were battling. They were both sweating and didn't know how much longer they'd last. Ace gently laid

Charlotte, still tongues battling. Eventually, Charlotte lost and Ace explored her mouth. She was moaning and panting his name. He put his hand on her back and

found the zip to her dress. He unzipped her short dress and threw it to one side of the bed. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. Charlotte in her bra and

panties. She had everything that turned him on. Thin and curvy body, huge breasts and more importantly, she loved him for who he was. "Your so beautiful Lottie."

She was blushing like crazy. "P-Please don't stare at me like that, it's embarrassing!" Ace grinned and kissed her. "You don't have to be embarrassed because your

beautiful." She felt so secure around Ace. She felt like no matter what, he would always be there for her. She tugged on his long, black coat. "I-I wanna see you too

Ace. I don't wanna be the only one with nothing on." She said covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Your wish is my command Princess" He sat up and

started removing his clothes and all that was left on was his boxers. He had really strong muscles and he was bigger than her, which was no surprise to her. She saw

he had a tattoo with the letters ASCE. She also noticed his 'member' was twitching upwards. He started to French kiss her again. He then moved towards her neck

and started nipping at it. She could feel his fangs biting her neck. She gripped Ace's shoulders. "A-Ace, I-I can't take much more" He looked up at her. "Shhh, good

things come to those who wait." He put two fingers in her mouth. "Suck on them and the fun will begin soon enough~" She did as he asked and sucked on his

fingers. Her tongue was going all over the place. When Ace was satisfied, he took his fingers out. He licked down her neck to her left breast. He undid her bra and

threw it on the pile of clothes. He licked, bit and sucked her left nipple and with his right hand, squeezed her right breast. She moaned and covered her mouth. He

used his left hand and took her panties off. "W-Wait Ace, I-I need to know something first before we start." He stared at her, waiting for her question. "I-If I get

pregnant after this... Would you hate me?" She didn't look at him when she asked. He hugged her tightly. "I would never, EVER, hate you Charlotte. If I didn't want

this, I would be protecting myself right now" He had a point. "Th-Thank you, Ace. I-I'm ready whenever you are. But this is my first time, so please try to be gentle"

Ace smirked. "Don't worry, this is my first time too. I promise I'll be gentle. I'll start off slow then you tell me if you want to go faster, okay?" She nods. He removed

his boxers and slowly entered inch by inch her. She screamed in pain, but soon got use to it. "Y-You want me to stop L-Lottie?" She shakes her head and puts her

arms around his neck. "N-No, that'd be the worst feeling in the world. P-Please, don't ever st-stop." He began to put more of him in her and finally managed to get all

of him inside her. "A-ACE! m-more, please!" He started to thrust in deeper, harder and faster. She moaned with every thrust Ace did and before she knew it, he hit

her sweet spot. "AGH! ACE, IT FEELS GOOD THERE! H-HARDER!" He felt himself getting close. "Lottie, I'm gonna c-cum s-soon..." She couldn't take much more and

she reached her organism. Soon after, Ace came inside her. Ace pulled out. Both were panting really hard. He fell next to her. "Charlotte." She looks over to him. "I

love you" He said and pulled her towards him. "I love you too Ace!" And with that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hope everyone enjoyed. Please do not report this chapter.  
That's all. Later!


	6. Chapter 6 Amelia

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
Hope you have been enjoying Vampire Rosette. Don't worry, the story isn't over yet. There is still more to come.  
Enjoy!

* * *

As the sun rises, the light shines through the window onto Charlotte's face. She slowly opened her eyes, and she saw a muscular chest underneath her. It was ACE! She was blushing. *_No, did I have sex with Ace last _

_night? And he didn't use any protection, but he said he wouldn't hate me. I just hope he didn't say that to not make me __feel bad.*_ She then heard yawn and quickly pretended to sleep. Ace stretched his arms out,

opened his eyes and saw the princess on his chest. "Hey, morning Lottie." She woke up again and looked at Ace. "G'Morning Ace-kun!" He kissed her forehead. "Hope I didn't go to rough on you last night." Charlotte

leaned upwards and kissed his nose and giggled. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt me at all. I'm glad that you were my first Ace." He smiled at her and leaned forward for a kiss. "And I'm glad you were my first." She laid

her head on his chest and Ace stroked her long purple hair. "C'mon, we better clean up. You go take a shower in the bathroom here and I'll take the other bathroom." She nods and goes to the bathroom to shower.

About half an hour later, both cleaned up and dressed, Charlotte wanted to ask Ace a question. "What's up, Lottie?" For some reason, she was shaking. "When you said you wouldn't hate me if I got pregnant..." She

clenched her hands tightly. "Do you still mean it?" He brought her closer to him and looked deep into her eyes. "Like I said, I would never hate you. Not even if we had a baby. I really want to start a family with you."

She widen her eyes and hugged him tightly. Ace heard sobbing on his chest. He gently took Charlotte off him and saw... She was CRYING! She quickly covered her face."Pl-Please, don't look at me. I-I haven't cried like

this since I was a baby" Ace was shocked. "What do you mean? Have you been holding in your tears?" She nodded. "For how long exactly?" -Silence- "Lottie?" ... "F-For the last 17 y-years" Ace froze *_17 YEARS?! That's _

_really bad. She needs to __cry __and show her sadness. Why does she hide it from people?* _"Charlotte, why on earth would you not cry for 17 years?" She begins to cry harder. "Be-Because my mother said if I keep on

smiling, s-she'll get better and come home to take c-care of me and Amelia." Ace had no idea how badly she missed her mother. So badly that she wouldn't cry for 17 whole years. She was crying really hard now.

"C'mere." He brought her in for a soft hug. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Ace tightly, sobbing hard on his chest. "Hey, come on now. Stop crying, it's gonna be okay. I promise." She started to calm down thanks to

Ace. She wiped away her tears and smiled at Ace. "Thank you Ace-sama. You always know just what to say reassure me." He placed a gentle kiss on her head. "I love you Charlotte-chan. So much" "I love you too,

Ace!"

* * *

**With Amelia on the phone with Charlotte's friend, Samus**

"Wonder how Lottie-chan is? That guy she's with better not be doing anything bad to her or else I'm gonna burn him!" *_Calm down Amelia. I'm sure she's fine.* _"Yeah, your right. She's 19 for god sake. She can take of

'er self." *_Well, I gotta go. I got a lot of homework to do for school. Has your sister even started doing her summer h/w? Cause school starts in a few days_* "You know her, always doing things at the last minute. But,

you'll be surprised to know she finished it already." *_Really? That's a shocker! Any ways, see ya Amelia._* "Bye Sam!" She hung up. "Great, now what I gonna do? Wonder when Charlotte will come ba-" The door bell

rang. "Who on earth could that be?" Amelia opened the door and nearly fainted. "I-I-It's y-" A hand and a handkerchief covered her mouth and nose. The mystery person tried to kept Amelia still, but she kept wriggling

about. Until Amelia ran out of air to breathe and passed out. "He he he. All going to plan. One princess down, another one to go. I might just be nice and leave her a note to say hi."

* * *

Ace decided to walk Charlotte home in case a bunch of perverts decided to touch her. "Thanks again for walking me home Ace. I better get inside before Amelia has a panic attack." He leans in closer to her. "Your not

gonna just let me go back home without a kiss, now are you?" She smirked. "Course not, now what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I did that?" She cups his face and gives him a kiss. "See ya princess." Charlotte waved

goodbye. "Mills, I'm back." -Silence- "Mills?" -Silence- "Wonder if she went out. Ah, well at least I wont get a-" She finds a note on the table and reads it. -_Scream_\- "CHARLOTTE" Ace ran into the house to find Charlotte

on her knees. "Hey, what's wrong? Why did you scream?" "A-Ace, it's Amelia, s-she's been... KIDNAPPED!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who kidnapped Amelia? Will Charlotte and Ace find her?

Stay tuned to find out!

Later!


	7. Chapter 7 Mystery Solved!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Time to find out what happened to poor Amelia.

Enjoy!

* * *

"WHAT? Who on earth would kidnap her?" Ace asked "I-I don't know." Charlotte was able to stand. But she was really pissed. "But I'm gonna find out who kidnapped

her and kick their ass!" She was about to run out the door, but Ace grabbed her hand. "Let go! I need to find her NOW." She wriggled around trying to get Ace off of

her, but he just wouldn't let go. "Charlotte, look at me. You need to calm down. You don't even know where she could be." She started to relax a little. "Your right.

I'm sorry Ace" He cupped Charlotte's face and their foreheads touched. "I promise, we WILL find your sister." Charlotte looked up at Ace and took her pinkie out.

"Pinkie Promise?" He smiled at her and connected his pinkie with hers. "Pinkie Promise." She felt a little better. When she makes promises with people, she keeps

them or the people keep them and if not, her trust in them was gone. "Okay, we better call the others so they can help us find her." Ace nodded. "I'll go get some of

my friends to help, I'll call them on my phone." They both sat there calling everybody they knew to help find Amelia. Everybody meet in the town square. "Do you

guys know who kidnapped her?" Asked Peach. They both shook their heads. "Or where they could have taken her?" Asked Daisy. They shook their heads again. "Well

that's a start." Samus said. Charlotte realized something. She could try calling her by phone, since Amelia always carried it everywhere she went. "Good idea, Lottie"

Nami hesitated. Charlotte rang Amelia over and over again till the 5th time, it picked up. "Amelia, hello can you hear me?" -Silence- "Hello, answer me!" -Silence-

"DAMMIT, ANSWE-" A scream could be heard on the other side. _"?__: Hello" _"You bastard! What have you done with my sister!" _"?: If you want to know, come find us _

_at the old __abandoned __warehouse. But bring a certain object with you." _"W-What do you want?" _"?: I want your Rainbow Heart necklace" _"-Gasp- N-No, anything but

that!" Another scream could be heard. "AMELIA!" _"?: Bring the necklace or you'll lose another family member and be left with nothing!" _The man hung up. Charlotte

putt her phone away. She clutched her chest. "Did you find out were she is?" Nebula asked. Charlotte nodded and stayed quiet. "Well? Where is she?" "She's at the

abandoned warehouse." Rosalina looked at Charlotte "Well, what did that guy want?" Rosie heard sobbing coming from Charlotte. "In exchange for my sister, I have

to give him my...my... necklace." The girls gasped. "No! Not the necklace. That's your mothers. If you give that away then-" Charlotte fell to her knees. "I know that.

But what else can I do you guys?" All the girls walked over to Charlotte and hugged her. "We give him an ass kicking." Nebula said and stood up "Come on, let's go"

Charlotte looked up at Nebula. "Yeah, all right. Let's go rescue her." "YEAH!" Everyone ran to the warehouse. When they finally got there, Charlotte felt scared and

weak. She stood there shaking. *_What if I'm not strong enough? What if I can't save her? What if I-* _She felt a warm hand hold her hand. "Lottie, you don't have to

worry. We will save her." Ace told her. She smiled at him and her fear faded away. "Okay... Let's do it!" Charlotte kicked the door open. "All right mystery man, come

show your self!" Everyone looked around for Amelia or the man. Charlotte nearly let out a loud scream when she saw, her sister, completely covered blood from head

to toe. "Oh-Oh my god, AMELIA!" She ran towards her sister. But before she could get to her, something kicked her in the face and she got sent flying. "Oh no,

Charlotte!" Nami shrieked. Charlotte slowly got up. "Don't be a damn wuss. Come here and show yourself instead of hiding in the shadows." The man stepped out and

revealed himself. Charlotte nearly passed out just looking at him and Ace knew him, but really detested him. "I-It's you." "Yes, it's me. The one and

only... **BLACKBEARD!**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

The mystery is over. But will everyone be able to rescue Amelia now that they've found her. Find out next chapter

Later!


	8. Chapter 8 Fight me!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Time to find out if Charlotte is ready to sacrifice her mothers necklace for her sisters life

* * *

"You bastard! What do you want with my sister anyways?" Blackbeard smirked. "Because I knew that it would bring you here quicker. And the quicker I have the

necklace, the quicker I will get to rule the Rosette kingdom!" He lets out an evil laugh. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have that necklace sometime today." He

said with a hand out. Charlotte gripped it tight. "N-No, sis don't give it to him." Amelia said softly. "Mills, I gotta I need to save you!" Amelia looked up at her sister

gave her a little smile. She also had some tears in her eyes. Charlotte looked so terrified. "It's okay, I'll be fine" Amelia sobbed. "You want my necklace so bad..." She

removed it from her neck. "Then take it." She threw it over to him. Everyone gasped. Charlotte looked down at the floor Ace put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

"Lottie" She put her hand on his but didn't look at him though. "Yes. Now that I have this, nothing will get in my way. HAHAHAHAHA!" Charlotte was still looking

down. Blackbeard put the necklace on, expecting unbelievable power... nothing. "W-What's going on? Charlotte?" Samus asked and looked at Charlotte. She could

hear... giggling coming from her. Now Charlotte was bursting with... LAUGHTER?! Everybody looked at her confused? "What're you laughing about? You've just given

me the most powerful thing in the world!" Charlotte stop laughing and looked at blackbeard, smirking. "Ohh, I'm sorry you wanted the necklace with powers?

Should've said that on the phone then." Amelia should have known her sister would have tricked him. She wouldn't just GIVE him that. It was her mothers.

Blackbeard looked carefully at the one she threw at him. It was another heart necklace but painted. "You little bitch. Give me the real one." Charlotte took the real

one out and showed him. "You want it, come and get it!" She tossed Peach the real necklace. "Peach, do me a favour and hang on to that." She looked at her. "Can

you do that for me?" Peach nodded. "Guys, I'll need your help. All of you" Ace stood beside her. "No problem Lottie. We've all got your back, right guys?" " YEAH!"

Everyone said. "Aww how sweet. You need your little friends to help you. Well here's someone you won't expect Princess. VIVIAN!" *_W-What? Vivian! Not the Vivian_

_Wong that I can't stand. Anything but that stupid whore!*_ But unfortunately, it was her. "Ugh. You." Charlotte let out a growl. "Guys, you deal with Blackbeard. I've

still got to make this bitch learn who she thinks she's dealing with!" Vivian chuckled. "Like mother like daughter. You always were the slut in this town just like your

mo-" Charlotte punched Vivian in her face really hard, it sent her to the other side of the warehouse. "Dont you dare call me a slut. And don't you DARE my mom a

slut!" Vivian kicked Charlotte's chin. "Quit your yapping and come fight me Princess. Unless you'd rather use your stripper pole to fight me." Charlotte stood there and

didn't move. "You offended by that? I knew words hurt you half the time, but this is so sad." Charlotte let out an even angrier growl. More like a wolf growl. "Oh no.

Lottie, calm down. I know she can be a pain but don't let her get to y-" "***_Deep voice_**_* _Shut up and stay out of this!" Everybody froze and looked at Charlotte.

"***_Deep voice_**_* _ Now listen you brat! I've had enough of your disgusting attitude. I haven't done anything to you." She took out her Rosette Hammer and started

walking towards Vivian. "So WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DAMN HORRID TO ME?!" She jumped in the air and lifted up her hammer. - Aisuhanma!- (_Ice Hammer_) She

missed Vivian by a landslide. "Missed me. Guess your aim is just as bad as you are. Take this instead" -Doragon no hi kikku!- (_Dragons Fire Kick)_ Vivian kicked her

head and Charlotte got sent flying back to her friends. "CHARLOTTE!" Nebula caught her. "All right. I've had just about enough of you. Nobody hurts my friends,

especially Charlotte! Take this." -Ankoku enerugiburasuto- _(Dark Energy Blast)_ She hit Vivian. That bought her sometime to heal Charlotte. "Guys, me and Charlotte

will take care of Vivian, you take care of fatso!" She healed Charlotte. "Come on Lottie. Let's get kick that girls butt and get your sister out of here safely!" She pulled

her up. "Thanks Neb. Your about to wish you were NEVER BORN VIVIAN WONG!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Things are heating up now! Find out next chapter who wins.

I don't own Vivian Wong. She's from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Later!


	9. Chapter 9 Big News!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
What on earth is happening? Charlotte and Nebula vs Vivian and their friends vs Blackbeard? Who will win, Good or Bad?  
Enjoy!

* * *

Nebula and Charlotte face Vivian. "You still haven't given up? Face it, your just another weakling Rosette." Charlotte takes her insult and ignores it. Words don't hurt

her anymore. She takes out her hammer and starts running towards her again. "Get ready to eat another hit my hammer-" But she falls to her knees and starts

panting heavily. *_W-What's going on? My stomach is killing me. It hurts so badly I can't even get up!_* She wraps her arms around her stomach and her head bows to

the floor. "Guys, something's wrong with Charlotte. She's breathing heavily and she can't get up!" Nebula shouts. Ace runs by her side and tries to help her. "Lottie,

what's the problem? Why are you in pain?" He panicked. She started to groan and panted faster. "H-Help me, please! It h-hurts so badly!" She then started to cough

and then she threw up a little. "CHARLOTTE-CHAN!" Amelia screamed. Ace held Charlotte tightly wondering what could have cause her to start acting like this. "Looks

like the Princess is just as weak as all the other suckers in the world." Vivian spatted out. "Shut up you whore!" Samus shouted. She turned into her armor snd

started shooting at Vivian. Vivian started running at full speed and not one bullet hit her, except one and her back got hit and the room exploded. "AAGGHH!" Vivian

screamed in pain. Sam took off her suit, got her gun out and walked towards Vivian. "N-No, Sam wait. D-Don't shoot h-her." Charlotte said softly as she struggled to

get up. "Charlotte, don't try to fight. Your only going to push yourself even more." Ace said worrying about her. "I-It's okay, I- I'm fine" But really she wasn't. She

felt some of the pain go away. Her eyes turned ice blue. -Aisureza!- (_Ice laser!_) Where Vivian sat, she got shot with all 10 lasers and with that she was done. "Y-Yes.

I finally... ugh." She fell forward and Ace caught her before she reached the floor. "Oh no. Lottie!" Amelia said. " Don't worry. She's fine" He picked her up and gave

her to Nebula. "You keep her safe, I'll deal with him. I've got some unfinished business with him" He looked at Blackbeard with a death look. "Time to end this once

and for all. You dare to spit in the old man's face" Fire starts coming from Ace's hands and he started to run towards Blackbeard. "Now I'm gonna END YOU!" -hiken!

(_Fire First) _Blackbeard gets set on fire "OW! HOT, HOT, HOT!" He starts rolling on the floor. Everybody had time to get out. "Quick, some grab Amelia and everybody

out the door!" Marco said. "But what about Ace?" Rosalina asked "He'll be fine. He's the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, so I wouldn't bother to

worry about it. Now come on, we gotta get going!" Daisy said, grabbing Rosalina's hand and dragging her out. When everybody got out, Ace and Blackbeard were the

only ones inside. Things were about to get REAL ugly. Blackbeard got up and smirked. "Okay, now it's my turn." -Kurouzo!- (_Black vortex_) Ace gets pulled towards

Blackbeard. "Oh no you don't!" -Shinka!- (_Holy Flame_) Ace's flame hit Blackbeard's chest and he hit Ace's neck. After the flames burned his chest, he threw Ace to

the other side of the room. "Grr, that bastard nearly broke my neck. His powers are pretty troublesome." -Juujika!- (_Crossfire_) A big ball of fire shaped in a cross went

straight towards Blackbeard and hit him. But then a huge gust of darkness sucked Ace inside and made Ace weak. He fell to his knees and panted. "Hehe, don't you

realise you can't defeat darkness. Time to end you Ace!" He was about to finish him off with more darkness abilities but a huge white light flashed through the roof

and stopped Blackbeard. "Now that's enough boys!" Said a woman's voice. "Now you Blackbeard will leave this young vampire alone or else I'll finish YOU off!" She

said trying not to raise her voice and kept it very calm. "Y-Yes m-maam!" Blackbeard said in a shaky voice. "Now be gone with you troublemaker!" She said and with

that he ran off. The light started to fade a little. Ace could see a woman's figure coming closer to him and touch his cheek. "Thank you Portgas D Ace." She smiled at

him. Ace stared at her in shock. She then started to fade away. "W-Wait, come back! Who are you? Please, tell me!" But by that time, she was gone. Ace was really

worn out. He used all his energy in trying to defeat BlackBeard. He fainted.

**With Charlotte, Amelia and the others**

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes. She was in a hospital bed and her friends were standing in front of her. "Yay! Your awake. We thought you'd never get up." Peach

said. "W-What happened y'all?" Charlotte asked. "And where is Amelia?" She looked around but didn't find her. "Woah woah calm down. Your sis is in the other room.

She got up way before you did. I'm surprised she was able to even walk considering all that blood that she lost when we came to rescue her." Nebula explained.

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief knowing her sister was all right. "Maybe Amelia can stand, but can you Charlotte?" Marco asked. She got up and felt fine. "Huh. The

pain. I-It's gone. I feel... GREAT!" She gleamed with joy. Amelia walked in and saw her sister was up. "ONE-SAMA!" She ran up and hugged her sister tightly. "Woah,

hey there kiddo! Feeling better?" Amelia nodded. "Oh Lottie. The nurse told me when you woke up to go see her." Amelia said. "Really? Bout what?" She asked. "Um,

I dunno but it sounded real important." Amelia let go of her. "Well, best go see her then." Charlotte left the room to go see the nurse. "S'cuse me, you wanted to see

me?" She asked the nurse. "Umm, yes. Your friends and sister told us you were in a lot of pain due to your stomach." Charlotte nodded. "Well, while you were un-

conscious, we did a scan on your body and found out what the problem was." Charlotte looked puzzled. "Okay so what is it?" The nurse showed her the results and

Charlotte was stunned. "Wonder what the nurse wanted to talk with Charlotte about?" Amelia questioned. Peach and Daisy were gonna be all over Charlotte like

rashes. Asking her endless questions. Charlotte opened the door slowly and didn't say anything. "Hey, so what was up? What did she want?" Rosalina asked. Charlotte

looked down to the floor. Everybody stared at her, waiting for an answer. "Sis, what's wrong? Is it something bad?" Amelia asked. Charlotte looked up at everyone.

"Well... can we wait till Ace is here? I think he should hear this too." Everyone nodded. Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was Ace. He walked into the room.

"Hey Ace. Glad to see your all right." Marco said. Ace gave a little smile and looked at Charlotte and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad your okay Lottie" Charlotte put her

hands on his chest. "I'm glad your all right too." He let go of her. "So what did she say? Were DYING to know Lottie!" Ace looked confused. "Oh, the nurse wanted to

talk to her about something and she said she would tell us when you got here. And now that your here, what... did... she... SAY?!" Amelia said all hyper. Charlotte bit

her lip and clenched her fists. "Well, this is pretty big news. Especially for me and Ace." She swallowed hard. "Guys, I-I'm... pregnant."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

OMG! She's pregnant! Well we all saw this coming eventually.

Find out next chapter how all her friends react to this!

Later!


	10. Chapter 10 Will he hate me?

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

So Charlotte is pregnant? Wonder how everyone will take it? Especially Ace.

Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone stood still. She was pregnant? "S-Sis, your- your..." Amelia couldn't find the words to say to her sister. "Guys, can I talk to Charlotte alone please?" Ace

said. Charlotte felt scared. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut, but she hated keeping secrets from her sister, friends and from Ace. Everyone nodded and

left. Charlotte began to tremble with fear. She hasn't felt this nervous since the day she day she met Ace. She took a few steps back and Ace took the same amount

of steps forward to her. Eventually, her back hit the wall. He put his left hand on the wall to stop her from running away. "Charlotte-" "No! Please Ace, don't hate me.

I-I don't want you to hate me because I'm pregnant. Please I-" He hugged her tightly. "Lottie. I'm not mad. I'm happy about this, I really am." Charlotte's eyes widen

and her heart beated fast. She tugged the front of his coat. "R-Really?" He nodded. Her eyes began to water a little. She laid her head on his chest. "T-Thank you!

Thank you for not hating me Ace." She cried on his chest. He cupped her face and wiped away her tears. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay now." He gently placed his

forehead on hers. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I can't believe were gonna have a baby together." Ace had some tears. "I love you Lottie." She began to cry

again. "I love you too, Ace!" They kissed. Amelia, being the nosy teen she is, was watching the entire time "Aww, cute!" She thought. When they broke the kiss, they

looked into each others eyes. "We should probably go see the others so they don't think your pissed at me or anything." He chuckled. "Yeah, let's go." They left the

room. Everyone was standing outside, smiling. "Why are y'all smiling?" Charlotte wondered. "Oh no reason. Just that you guys are so cute together." Peach said and

giggled. Charlotte and Ace froze. "Y-You mean you guys saw?!" They said embarrassedly. "Well not us, but 'someone' did." Charlotte's face turned bright red and she

looked over to her sister. "MILLS! What's wrong with you?" Amelia and the others started laughing. Charlotte covered her face. Ace turned the other way with a huge

blush across his face. "What's going on here?" A woman asked. Charlotte and Amelia's faces gleamed with joy. "MUM!" Amelia ran over to her and hugged her. "Hi

honey. How have you been You feeling better?" She asked. "Much better. Hey mum, sis has some news for ya. Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!" Amelia said jumping up and

down. Charlotte put her hands on Amelia's shoulders to stop her sister jumping about. "All right already." She walked over to her mum and whispered into her ear

that she was pregnant. Her mother looked at her and smiled. "Oh my baby girl is going to be a mother. I'm so happy for you!" She kissed Charlotte's forehead.

"Thanks mum" Ace felt like he knew her mother from somewhere, but can't remember where. "Oh, is this the young man who you've been seeing?" Her mother

asked. Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, mum this is Portgas D. Ace." "Portgas D Ace? So your the famous vampire that I have been hearing about." He nodded. "Well, it's

very nice to meet you Ace. I hope you have been taking good care of my daughter." Ace smiled. "Yeah he's has mum, no need to worry." A nurse came over to the

teens. "Mrs Rosette, it's time for another operation." She looked over to the nurse and nodded. "Well it was nice to see all of you again and it was nice meeting you

Ace" Charlotte and Amelia hugged her one last time. "Bye mum. Good luck as always with the operation." She waved to everyone. "Congratulations again on your

baby honey." She blew a kiss and went into the operation room. Everyone left the hospital and went home. Charlotte wanted to stay over at Ace's house and he let

her.

**In Ace's bedroom**

Charlotte and Ace sat on the bed. She took Ace's hand. "Ace, I-I have a request. It's pretty big." He looked at her. "What is it?" She bit her lip. "W-Well I... I" She was

pulling on his shirt. "I want to be a vampire like you Ace. I wanna be with you forever!" Ace's eyes widen. "Lottie, are toy sure about this? You know what being the

consequences of being a vampire, right?" She nodded. "I'm already mortal. It's clearly in the royal name, 'Time'." She kissed him, but she was a little nervous though

She moved her hair out the way. "Y-You can start when you want. I'm ready!" He licked his lips. "Okay, here I go. Try to bear it, it might hurt." She already knew that

He licked her neck and it made her moan. "A-Ace" She pulled on his shirt at the back. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay. Get ready." His fangs grew out and he bit her neck.

She could feel his fangs going into her neck and in her muscles. She wanted to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and intertwined them with his. "A-Ace, it

h-hurts so m-much." He drank a lot of her blood. When he was done, she looked really pale as if she was about to pass out. And she was. He bit his own wrist and

blood came out. "Here, drink some before you pass out." She bit his wrist and drank some of his blood with her new fangs. He didn't more or even flinch when she bit

him. It didn't hurt him at all. When she was done, she licked her lips and kissed him. "Hey now, don't turn me on like that." He kissed her back and gently laid her on

the bed. He was about to unzip her dress until a noise from Charlotte's phone. She tried to get up to reached out for her phone. "I better get-" But he pinned her

hand to the bed. "A-Ace." He smirked. "Don't think you can turn me on and then walk away scot free." She blushed a bit. He kissed her and soon after another

message was sent to her. Their tongues were now battling. She was moaning in his mouth. But they had to finish their 'business' cause someone wouldn't stop calling

Charlotte. She picked her phone up and answered it. "Yo" She said. "_Charlotte, do you know what day it is today?_" Nebula said. "Yeah it's Sunday why?" "_Well _

_not __only is it Sunday, tomorrow is Monday and this month is September._" Charlotte realized what she meant. "OH NO! NOT SCHOOL! UGH." Charlotte complained.

"_It's ok, __as long as you did all that crappy homework, right?_" "Yeah, I did. Shit school. Why do they make us work during summer break?" "_Dunno. Anways, I gotta _

_go. Later!" _"ByeNeb!" She hung up. "I better get some sleep Ace. I need to get up early tomorrow." He nodded. "You can sleep here. Call me if you need anything."

She slowly closed her eyes and whispered. " 'Night Ace." He kissed her forehead. "Good night, my beautiful Princess." He closed the door quietly.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks for reading.

Later!


	11. Chapter 11 First day sucks!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Charlotte and her friends have got school the very next morning, wonder what boring stuff she'll learn?

Enjoy!

* * *

Charlotte was having a peaceful and sweet dream when her alarm rang and woke her up. She groans. "Ugh. I hate school." She got up, had a shower and got

changed. "Why on earth do they start school so damn early?" She quietly went downstairs to eat breakfast. She saw Ace sleeping on the couch. *_He looks so sweet _

_when __he's __asleep.*_ She walked over to him and sits on top of him. *_Just_ _a quick good morning kiss, then I'll go.*_ She leaned down to kiss Ace, but he quickly turned

her over and pinned her to the sofa. "Hehe, nice try princess. You'll have to be a lot smarter to trick a vampire like me." He said. She was blushing like crazy and her

heart was beating fast. "I-I thought you were sleeping, did you hear me come down stairs?" She asked. He didn't answer her, but kissed her instead. She wrapped

her arms around his neck. Their tongues swirled around in each others mouths. They entire twined their fingers and they felt like they were in heaven. Nobody else in

the world mattered to them right now. Ace broke the kiss. "Aren't you suppose to go to school today?" He asked. She looked at the time and it was 8:00! "Oh no! If I

don't hurry, I'll be late. I can't be late on the first day back!" She panicked. She grabbed some toast and gobbled it all up and she grabbed her school bag. Ace picked

her up bridal style. "Don't worry, you'll get there on time. I'll see to it." He said. They arrived outside the school were no one saw them. She gave him a quick kiss on

the cheek "Thanks Ace, see ya!" She said running away before the gates close.

**After the first 2 lessons**

Charlotte was sleeping on her desk. Samus slammed her hand on it and she woke up with a startle. "Your already sleeping on the first day back? It's not even

afternoon yet!" Peach said. She lay her head back on the table. "I don't give a damn. Why does school start so freaking early?!" She whined. The girls shock their

heads. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. Well except for the boring lesson and stupid uniforms, but other than that it's all right!" Daisy said. The girls wore a white shirt

with or without a jumper, checker skirts and white socks with black shoes or the other way around. Break was nearly over so the girls went to their next lesson.

**In the courtyard after the next 2 lessons**

The friends were eating their lunch on a bench. "I can't believe that teacher told me off just for braiding Rosie's hair!" Daisy wined. Charlotte rolled her eyes and said

"Well you know what teachers in this school are like. I think the'll even tell you off for BREATHING!" The girls laughed. "That's so true though. Or the second you step

into the classroom... **BOOM!** Detention." Nebula added. The girls were laughing and having a good talk when they heard a distant noise. "Hey, y'all hear that?"

Charlotte said. The girls nodded. "It sounds like someone is cheering." Rosalina said. As they got closer to the sound, it got louder and louder. The girls went around a

corner to see all the students huddling together. "Pull her hair! Scratch her! Show her who's boss!" Everybody screamed out random stuff. Charlotte pushes through

the crowd and saw a curly haired brunette girl, about the same age as Charlotte and her friends, beating up Nami. "OI YOU!" Charlotte yelled. Everyone stopped and

stared at her. "What'd you want?" She asked. "Get your filthy hands of her or else your gonna get what's coming to ya!" Charlotte yelled. "It's the princess! Fuu's is

gonna get an ass whopping!" Someone yelled. Nebula pulled Charlotte aside. "Charlotte listen, I know your suppose to defend your friends and all, but if you beat up

another person your gonna get expelled remember?" She had a point. The headmaster told her if she was caught fighting one more time, she would not be attending

this school ever again. "Okay okay. I'll try to think of some-" "Oi! Quit the chit-chat and come fight me" She demanded. Charlotte looked at her with evil eyes. "Look,

I don't want any trouble here. Just walk away slowly and maybe you won't die young." She warned. "So your just another girly baby then?" She asked and pushed

Charlotte to the floor. _Charlotte fell to the ground and grunted. *Crap! I can't let her do this. I need to protect not just myself, but the baby to. And if I fight her, I'll_

_get expelled and I will get into loads more trouble!*_ The girls helped her up and stood in front of her. "You leave her alone missy!" Peach said. "Or you will be sorry!"

Daisy said punching her right hand into her left hand. Charlotte's friends would always stick up for her, no matter what. Fuu's 2 friends stood next to her. "You girls

think you can beat us? Bring it!" One of them said. All 5 girls ran to the 3 bullies. After a while, the teachers came out and broke the fight. "All right that's enough you

girls! What on earth is going on here?!" Mr. Lucci said. "She started it! She was hurting Nami-san and she pushed Charlotte so we stood up for them!" Peach said.

"YEAH!" The other girls said. "I don't care who started it, your all coming with me!" Lucci said. He got more teachers to help drag the girls to the principals office. "W-

Wait! They were just sticking up for me, there's no need to send them to the principles office!" Charlotte yelled. "I don't care if they were or were not, I will not

tolerate violence in this school Ms. Rosette. Now you five, GET MOVING!" He ordered. The girls did as they were told.

**After school**

Charlotte waited for half an hour for her friends. They all came running out the building and found Charlotte. "Hey, what happened y'all?" She asked. "Well, it wasn't

bad because Peach explained to the principle about the incident and since he knows Peach doesn't lie, he let us off with a warning." Samus explained. Charlotte

breathed a sigh of relief. "Well so much for a great first day (!)" Nebula said. Everyone nodded in disappointment. "Well I better go, Amelia might think I've got

detention on the first day back." She said. The girls waved goodbye. She walked home on her own. She finally got home. "Mills, I'm home!" Amelia came running

down the stairs. "Hey! Where were you? And how was school? Cause I think my first day back was worse than whatever you had." She asked. "Well... Let me explain

everything to you." Charlotte said. "They WHAT?!" Amelia yelled. "I can't believe those three would do that to poor Nami-san. And those girls didn't get in trouble?"

"Yeah, they did. And it wasn't pretty. I have a terrible feeling about those three." Charlotte said. "But you didn't fight back did you? I mean, you can't with the baby

and all." Amelia added. Charlotte shock her head. "Okay good. So, are you gonna go to the hospital to see if it's a boy or girl?" Amelia said. "Maybe in a few months.

I dunno. So how was your first day then?" Amelia looked grumpy. "Don't like it. But at least my friends are all there and their just as nice as always." Amelia said

giggling to herself. Charlotte smiled. Just then, the mailbox flap made a noise. Charlotte went to check and picked up the letter. "It's from the hospital." She said. She

opened it. "What does it say?" Amelia asked. "They said if I would like an ultrasound some time this month and if so, I should write back. Funny enough we were

talking about the baby as well." She said. She wrote back saying she would come in about two weeks time. "Okay, sis I might need some help with this homework.

Yes, I got homework on the first day back. I mean who the hell does that?!" Amelia said furiously. "Calm down I'll help." She said.

**About 3 months later**

Charlotte and the others were in class when a teacher came in asking for Charlotte. "We were informed by the hospital that you need to go there right now." A

teacher said. She grabbed her stuff and waved at her friends. At the hospital, Ace was waiting for Charlotte in the ultrasound room. She went up to him and hugged

Ace. "Hey Lottie, ready for the ultrasound?" He asked. She nodded. "I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or girl. And just to let you know, I don't mind either one." She

said. Ace smiled. "Me either. I just want it to be healthy and happy!" Ace said. A nurse walked into the room. "Whenever your ready Ms Rosette." She said. Her and

Ace went in the room and Charlotte laid on the bed. The nurse turned on the monitor and put a remote on Charlotte's stomach. Charlotte was filled with enthusiasm.

She could hardly contain herself knowing there was life growing inside of her. Shortly afterwards, the nurse saw the baby and it was very small. "Wow, it's so small!"

Charlotte said joyfully. The nurse checked underneath the baby's stomach and didn't see anything. "All right, so from what I can see, I can tell you now that your

baby is a girl." She said. Charlotte and Ace looked at each other and smiled. Charlotte got up. "So she's healthy and everything right?" The nurse nodded. The

vampire lovers couldn't be more happier to hear. As they left the hospital, Ace asked how Charlotte was doing in school. "Oh, everything is cool. 'Cept for the lessons,

which are boring as HELL!" She said and Ace laughed. "Aw, come on, suck it up. You've only got 7 more months~" Ace sung. Charlotte had rivers coming out of her

eyes. "Well, at least it's finally December now. And something special for me is coming up too, let's see if you remem-" Ace kissed Charlotte suddenly. He stared deep

into her eyes. "As if I could forget something special like your birthday, Lottie. Just like you won't forget mine." He said. She cupped his face and kissed him. "Like i'd

forget something special to you. And this baby is gonna bring us even closer than before." She said with some tears. He wiped them away. "Come on, don't cry or

you'll make me crack." He said. She hugged him and snuggled on his chest. Ace was very warm ad yet it was very cold because it was snowing. "Ace-kun is so warm.

How lucky it is you ate the Flare-Flare Fruit." She said. He made himself warmer, but not too much or he would set her on fire. "Wonder if the baby will have any of

our powers?" She wondered. "Maybe. Just hope she doesn't go crazy with them though." He thought. He walked her home. She was allowed to go home early, she

told the teachers and the headmaster that she was a vampire and she was also pregnant, so there was no worry for her. They walked home together whilst holding

hands. "Hey, sis! How was it?" Amelia said whilst giving a death hug. "F-Fine, and it's a g-girl." Amelia squeezed her sister tighter. "M-M-Mills, ru-running out of a-

air!" Amelia finally realized and let her go. "Sorry. And yay, a girl!" She jumped up and down. "Aren't you suppose to be at school?" Charlotte asked. "Yeah, the

teachers weren't in for some reason so we have a day off." She explained. "Okay. Fair enough I guess..." She said. "Your friends called not so long ago and they said

their coming here to see how the scan went." Amelia said. "Ay ay ay, more death hugs coming my way."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks for reading. Till next time!

Later!


	12. Chapter 12 Charlotte's Secret From Ace

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Now that Charlotte and Ace know the baby is a girl and it's healthy and that Charlotte and her friends are back in school, what will happen next?

Enjoy!

* * *

When Charlotte's friends arrived at her house, she was assaulted with death hugs. The girls were rambling off about them being happy Charlotte was going to be a

mother and all "R-Running out of a-air! L-Let go y'all!" She said, they finally released her "Sorry, but we needed to let out our joy, this is just so exciting!" Peach said,

jumping up and down "So it's a girl?" Nebula asked "Yeah" "Cool! Wonder if she'll grow up like you, me, Neb and Sam, strong and a tomboy kind of girl? Or like

Peach, Amelia and Rosalina,a girl with manners and will wear skirts?" Daisy pointed out, Charlotte roller her eyes "You better hope she grows up a tomboy, Lottie."

Samus whispered to Charlotte "I hope so too Sammy" "So, what are you gonna do about that bully? Are we gonna-" "Rosie, shh!" "Oops!" Rosalina quickly realized

what she said and covered her mouth but it was already too late. Ace looked at Charlotte very suspiciously "Bully? What does she mean?" He asked "Umm... I-It's

nothing to worry bout!" She said, stuttering. The girls didn't want to make things worse so they quickly said bye and left and Amelia went upstairs into her room. Ace

folded his arms and glared at Charlotte "Mind telling me what your hiding?" She looked down at the floor, worried. "L-Like I told you, there's nothing w-wrong. I have

no idea what they're talking a-about." She said, lying through her teeth. He slowly walked over to her and pinned her to the wall. She started to get a little nervous

and a bit scared of what Ace might do to her "Lottie, I know your lying, you know I don't like it when you keep secrets from me. What are you hiding?" He asked in

anger, his eyes started to turn red. Charlotte was really scared now, she really couldn't tell him now. He quickly saw the fear in her eyes and calmed downed a bit and

the redness in his eyes faded away. He pulled her in and hugged her tightly "Please, tell me what's going on. I'm not gonna hurt if you, you know that" He said, she

gripped his shirt tightly "I-I just can't Ace" She said, laying her head on his chest "I-If I do, you might hurt them or something and I don't wanna make things worse"

He made her look at him by gently grabbing her shoulders, she had some tears in her eyes "What do you mean Charlotte?" He asked, she covered her face to avoid

Ace watching her cry "I-I mean, well umm..." She stuttered, he gently grabbed her wrists and removed them from her face and he looked into her eyes "Have you

been having problems at school or something?" She nodded, she explained to Ace about the girl Fuu and that she was picking on Nami, so she stood up for Nami but

ended up getting pushed on the floor. Luckily, her friends were standing up for Charlotte and after fighting, they got in trouble. Ace stared at Charlotte in shock, he

leaned into her ear "Is that why you were afraid to tell me?" "Y-Yeah. I'm really sorry Ace, I didn't want to lie to you honestly-" Ace put a finger on her lips "Shh,

s'okay I understand. You don't need to say anything else" He said with a smile, she smiled back "Thanks Ace, I can always count on you to cheer me up" She hugged

him "Love you Ace" "Love you too, Lottie"

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks for reading! 2 things. Sorry for:

1\. Not posting sooner, my stupid internet wasn't working for 3 days.

2\. Short story, I'm starting to run out of ideas. Let me know if you have any, just write them in the reviews or message me them

Later!


	13. Chapter 13 Fight! Fight! Fight!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last time, Charlotte told Ace about the school bully, what will happen next?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Wednesday December 17th (2 Days Before Charlotte's Birthday)**

The girls were at school, it was the start of lunch. They were sitting in the cafeteria eating their lunches. "I can't believe it's almost your 20th birthday Lottie!" Peach

said. "Are you gonna do anything to celebrate?" Daisy asked. "Maybe, maybe not. To me it's really not that much of a big deal." Charlotte said. The girls stared at her.

"What do you mean 'not much of a big deal'?" Nebula said. "Yeah, next year your gonna be an adult!" Samus pointed out. "Well I'm not 21 now am I?" Charlotte said.

"Well either way, were gonna all go out that night and have fun! Besides, on your birthday we got a half day, so we can all go home and get changed then maybe

meet at a cafe or something?" Nami suggested. "You know what? I like that idea Nami. Yeah! Let's do that. But no alcohol, especially for me cause of the baby."

Charlotte said. "Ok. First of, we will-" "Well hello girls." Fuu interrupted. C:*_Oh for fuck's sake_* "What'd you want, Fuu?" Nebula asked in an annoyed way. "Oh don't

sound pissed off, Nebby." Fuu said. "DON'T! Call me Nebby." She said, slamming her hands on the table and getting up. "What ev. So, Charlotte." Fuu walked over to

Charlotte. "I know that it's your birthday in 2 days..." Fuu picked up a cup of water and some food. "Yeah, so what?" Charlotte wondered. "I just wanted to give you

an early birthday gift." She said. Fuu poured the water on Charlotte's head and dumped the food in her shirt. The girls and the whole school gasped. "Your welcome."

Fuu said, smirking. She and her two friends walked off laughing. "That freaking BITCH!" Samus yelled. Charlotte couldn't keep her anger in anymore. Charlotte didn't

care if she was pregnant and had to stay out of fights. She took out her hammer and threw it at Fuu's head, knocking Fuu out. Her friend, Pauline (Peach's enemy)

turned around. "You sneaky brat! How dare you do that to her!" She yelled. "Well..." Peach stood up. "Your the ones who started this mess!" Peach yelled. "Oh, shut

up, blondie! No one asked you to speak." Pauline said. "W-Well, nobody asked you t-to speak either!" Peach said. She was a little scared of Pauline. But there was

always something that gave Peach the strength and courage to fight her. "I gave myself the permission to speak. No one hear wants to hear you voice and no one

wants you here. Your just another stupid retard that shouldn't have been born. I bet your parents are SOO ashamed that you were born." Pauline's insults sunk into

Peach's heart and brain. "What did you say..." Peach said calmly. "What are you, deaf? I'll say it again in small words, if that'll help you to hear better. Your PARENTS

must be ASHAMED that you were BORN!" Pauline yelled. "And here's another thing, your mother is the most weakest lady in the world. I mean, she couldn't even

stay alive to see you, good thing too. Who the hell would wanna see y-" Peach snapped and punched Pauline's cheek REALLY hard. Everyone watched in shook. "Don't

you DARE insult my mother. She died giving birth to me. She kept me in her stomach so that I was safe from harm's way!" Peach yelled. Pauline put both her hands

on the cheek that Peach punched. "Grr, you bloody bitch! Your gonna be sorry, Princess blondie!" Pauline kicked Peach's chin and it made her fall to the ground. "I'M

GONNA KILL YOU, PAULINE!" Peach screamed out. She tried to run up to Pauline, but Daisy put her arms underneath Peach's underarms. "Peach calm down! That's

enough. There's no point in fighting back." She said. "SHE INSULTED MY MOTHER! DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA JUST CALM DOWN?!" Peach yelled. "I know, but

fighting her is just gonna make things worse!" Daisy replied. "I DON'T BLOODY CARE! I WILL NOT JUST LET HER TALK SHIT ABOUT-" "Peach, enough!" Charlotte

yelled. Peach looked at Charlotte. "I understand how you feel right now and if Fuu insulted my mother, I'd probably beat the crap outta her, but it wouldn't fix

anything. So you just need to calm down and let it go before it get's out of hand." Charlotte said. Peach calmed down a little and Daisy let her go. Peach fell to her

knees and tears were running down her face. Daisy and the others went up to her and hugged her. "I-I wish she'd l-leave me alone. I can't take her insults any more.

T-They hurt me so much." Peach sobbed. Daisy stroked her hair. "Shh, I know I know." Daisy said. "We all understand how you feel, Pea. Just let your sadness out."

Nami said. One of the students got the teachers and they took Pauline and Fuu to the principle's office. They also sent Peach home early.

**After School**

The girls all walked to Peach's house, making sure she was all right. Charlotte knocked on her door and Peach opened it. "Hey girls. What's up?" She asked. "Hey!

Are you okay? We just wanted to check up on you." Charlotte said. "Oh, I'm fine. No need to worry." She said. "You sure? You know were all friends here. You can tell

us if your still upset." Daisy said. "I'm totally fine you guys! I decided that you were right. Fighting wasn't the answer. I'm over it now." Peach said. "Good. We were

a bit worried about you." Rosalina said. "So are we still going on Friday?" Peach asked. " Definitely! We will meet at the town square when were done changing."

Charlotte said. "Cool! Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Peach said. "Okay, let us know if you need anything." Nebula said. "Bye Peach!" Everyone said, waving. "Bye!

Thanks again for checking up on me. You lot are so sweet!" Peach said, closing the door. After that, everyone went home.

**With Charlotte**

She was walking home on her own. Suddenly, she came across the same people that tried to molest her and Amelia. "Well, well, well. Look who I ran into again."

He said. *_Shit! Not this guy again. And now that I got the baby, I can't fight. At least this time he's alone._* She put her hand on her stomach protectively so the baby

wouldn't get hurt. "What's this?" He walked over to her and saw her baby belly. "So, you got yourself pregnant? I'm guessing it was with that devil of a vampire?" He

said. "He ain't a devil! He's a nice guy, unlike you, jerk." She said. He pinned her against the wall. "Such a shame." He looked at her fingers. "You might be pregnant,

but your still not married. Why don't you leave that loser and be with someone else. Like me..." He said, leaning in closer to her. She wriggled around, trying to

release herself, but he tightened his grip around her right wrist. "A-AGH!" She screamed. "L-Let me go, right now. Unless you want your ass kicked again." She said.

She knew if she screamed out for Ace, he'd come. But the man was one step ahead. He taped her mouth so she couldn't scream. *_Great! Now what am I gonna do?_*

"Maybe now you'll learn. You WILL be mine." Before Charlotte gave up hope, someone punched the guy's face. But the person's arm stretched out! He got sent flying.

She looked to where the arm came from. *_W-Whoa! What was that?_* Charlotte asked. She saw a man with a red buttoned shirt, blue shorts, sandals and a straw hat.

She removed the tape from her mouth. "Hey!" She ran over to the guy. "Thanks for saving me back there." She said. "No problem. You looked like you needed some

help." He said. "So, what's you name?" She asked. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks for reading! Luffy has finally been introduced! What will happen next?

Later!


	14. Chapter 14 Monkey D Luffy!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Finally, Luffy has been introduced into the story, what happens next?

By the way, Fuu doesn't belong to me. She belongs to her rightful owner.

Enjoy!

* * *

*_D-Did he say 'Monkey D. Luffy'? Didn't Ace say something about having a little brother named Luffy?* _"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be the same Luffy that is

Portgas D. Ace's little brother, are you?" She asked. "Y-Yeah. I am. How's you know about my brother? Are you that Princess Charlene Rosette?" She nodded. "I've

heard so much about you from my brother." "Really? Like what?" "He says that your a nice, beautiful and caring Princess." Charlotte blushed. "H-He really said that?"

Luffy nodded. "He also said that you were the reason he still lives." Charlotte tilted her head. "W-What do you mean?" Luffy stared down at the floor. "Every day, he

would come home from hunting his food, he'd always tell me he heard people talking shit about him. Saying that when they catch him, they should burn him for

being a vampire." Charlotte was in shock. "But then..." Luffy looked up at her. "One day when he visited me, he said that a Princess understood his pain, his fear,

everything. And at that moment, he wanted to be with her no matter what. He said he wanted to marry her." Charlotte's eyes widen with joy. "H-He wants to... to m-

marry me?!" She said with joy. He nodded. She felt some tears coming but held them back. " Thank you for telling me that, Luffy." Luffy walked up to her. "No. Thank

YOU for keeping my older brother alive. If it weren't for you, he'd be dead and I'd be all alone again." Charlotte put her hand on his shoulder. "Alone again? You mean

you got nobody else but Ace? No parents or anything?" "We had a grand dad, but he passed away a while ago because of old age and since then..." Luffy felt his tears

running down his face. Being the nice Princess, Charlotte put her arm around Luffy and comforted him. "Luffy, you will never be alone. You've always got your brother

and if you want, we can be friends." Luffy stopped crying for a moment. "R-Really?" She nodded. He cried even harder. "Come on now, man up. Wipe away those

tears of yours." Charlotte teased. Luffy wiped them away and hugged Charlotte tightly. "Thank you Charlotte! Ace is right, you really ARE a nice Princess. Unlike those

other rude, ungrateful Princesses." She giggled. "Thanks. I'm not used to getting such nice compliments from new people that I meet." Luffy stopped hugging her.

"Well, I best be on my way. My little sister is probably getting worried that I haven't returned home yet." She turned and started running. "Nice meeting you, Luffy,

Bye!"

**At Charlotte's House**

"Hey! Where have you been, missy?!" Amelia asked when Charlotte walked through the door. "Sorry, I was talking to someone and lost track of time. And since when

did you become little miss responsible?" "Since YOU keep turning up home very late." It ain't my fault that I got a life." Charlotte said. Amelia rolled her eyes. "Any

way, I got homework to do." "Me too. Homework sucks." Amelia pouted and folded her arms. "Who ever invented homework sucks and should have stayed in bed that

day." "Well, sadly they fricking didn't. So screw them!" Charlotte said. They both went into their rooms and did their homework.

**Thursday 18th December (1 Day Before Charlotte's Birthday)**

"I'm so not in the mood to be here right now." Charlotte said. "Don't worry. If we see that little bitch, we'll deal with her." Samus said. "Yeah. And if they even think of

talking shit about Peach again, they're gonna be sorry." Daisy said. "Thanks guys." Charlotte and Peach. As they walked into class, they see the main 2 bullies talking.

The girls just ignored them and sat in their seats. The teacher walked in with the headmaster. "Good morning students." The headmaster said. Everyone said good

morning. "I am here to discuss an incident with some of the students here in this room. You know who you are, so after class, please come and see me in my office.

And if you do not show up, I'll have the teachers come find you and bring you to my office. That's all. Good bye." He left. *_Damn it! If I get expelled, I'm screwed! _

_Mum and Amelia will be disappointed in me and my bloody dad will probably kill me! Not that I care since he never loved me in the first place, but still...*_

**After Class, The Girls Went To The Principals Office**

The friends were waiting patiently outside for the headteacher with their enemies. Fuu looked at the girls. "This is all YOUR fault!" She yelled. Charlotte faced her,

angrily. "US?! YOU were the ones that started this! You went and stuffed food in my bra and poured water on my head. And lets not forget that," Charlotte pointed at

Pauline. "YOU insulted Peach's mother which made things even worse!" She yelled. Charlotte stopped talking when the principle let them in. The girls stood in silence.

"I am very disappointed in you girls. Why would do you think it was acceptable to start fighting in the cafeteria?" -Silence- "Someone better answer me or I will have

to expel all of you, even the ones who didn't do anything." Charlotte opened her mouth to explain, but Fuu's friend spoke. "It wasn't their fault, sir. Fuu put food in

Charlotte's shirt and poured water on her head. Then Pauline was insulting Peach's mother then there was a fight. That's what happened." "VIVI!" Fuu whispered to

her. The girl that explained everything to the head teacher was Nefertari Vivi, also known as the Princess of Alabasta. "An incident like this will not happen again. Fuu,

Pauline, I am going to suspend you for 3 days. And while your at home, I want you to think about how you would feel if the same thing happened to you." The head

teacher looked at Vivi. "I understand this isn't the first time you three girls have ganged up on people. So I will suspend you for 1 day, Ms Vivi." Vivi nodded and

stared down at the floor. "Vivi, I would like to thank you." The principle said. She looked at him. "It's hard to tell the truth, it's not always an easy thing to do." The

principle gave the three bullies the telephone. "Well girls, let's call your parents. Fuu?" Fuu started dialling her parents number.

**After school**

"Those girls make me so mad! I just wanna shoot them with my gun!" Samus said. "I know but we can't, so just get over it." Nebula said. *_Why did Vivi tell the _

_principle? Is she trying to help us or something or did she just admit it so we have to pay her back?_* "Hello? Earth to Charlotte!" Daisy said, waving her hand infront

of Charlotte. "O-Oh, yeah. U-Umm... what were y'all saying?" Everyone facepalmed themselves. "What on earth were you thinking about just now?" Nami asked. "I

was just wondering, why did Vivi spill the beans?" "Yeah, I mean I thought she hated us, no?" Rosalina asked. "Maybe... I dunno. What if she really was trying to

help us-" "Oh come on girls! If she really was trying to help, I think she would have stopped the fight in the cafeteria, right?" Samus interrupted Charlotte. "Well... I

don't know, maybe your right, Sam." Charlotte said. "Lets just forget about it for the moment." Rosalina said. "Yeah, lets forget that, and talk about tomorrow!" Daisy

said. "Yeah! Charlotte's birthday is tomorrow!" Nebula said. "Were gonna have such a good time!" Rosalina said. Charlotte giggled. "Aww y'all are just too much." She

said. "So, we all know what were gonna do right?" Rosalina asked. Everyone nodded. "Yep. Go home, get changed, then meet at the town square and start having

fun!" Samus said. "YEAH!" Everyone said, jumping into the air. "Ok, well see ya guys!" Charlotte said. "Bye!" The girls said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks for reading! Sorry for making Vivi the enemy, but she does become they're friend afterwards so don't worry. :)

Later!


	15. Chapter 15 Charlotte's Birthday!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

To let you know, today isn't my birthday or anything, it's already past. If you have been reading, I have set the month in December. That's all.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Friday 19th December (Charlotte's Birthday!)**

Charlotte woke up and saw her sister leaning above her. "Morning sis! Happy Birthday!" "Thanks sis." "Hey, I got a half day today too. Can I come with you guys to

the cafe?" "Hmm I dunno..." Amelia got on her knees and used her cat eyes. "Pweeeease?" Charlotte smiled and laughed. "Okay, you can come. Were gonna come

back home and get changed, then meet the others at the town square. Just quit making those eyes." "Yay! Now hurry and get up, I got a surprise for you

downstairs!" "Ok, just let me get changed and then I'll- Woah!" Amelia grabbed Charlotte's hand and dragged her downstairs. "You can get changed later, but first..."

Amelia pointed to the breakfast on the table. "Oh wow! Amelia, did you make these pancakes?" Amelia nodded. "I guess those cooking skills were useful after all."

Amelia said whilst rubbing the back of her head. Charlotte hugged her sister and started swinging her round the room. "Oh, thank you very much lil sis." She stopped

once she saw Amelia looking dizzy. "Ugnn... No problem sis." She collapsed on the floor. "Whoops. Better wake her up." Charlotte swirled her hands around and made

a water bubble. She dropped it on Amelia's face. "HEY! Why'd you splash me with water?! Couldn't you had just tapped me gently or something?" "Would that have

worked?" Charlotte said, leaning above Amelia. "... No, guess not." Charlotte smiled and roller her eyes. Amelia looked at the clock. "Oh no! I better go so I can catch

the next train! Bye One-sama!" Amelia left. Charlotte ate her breakfast and went upstairs to get changed. She then heard a knock on the door. She went downstairs

and opened the door... No one was there. Just then, "SURPRISE!" Charlotte jumped back inside. "Agh!" It was all of her friends. "Happy Birthday!" They all said.

"Hehe, thanks y'all." Charlotte said, still stunned. "Come on, the sooner we get to school, the sooner it'll be over and we can go and have fun!" Peach said. "Relax.

The day will be over soon." Daisy said. "Well come on guys. Lets get going!" Charlotte said, running to school. "Hey! Wait for us!" The girls said, and chased after

Charlotte. *_If things don't go wrong at school today, I can __definitely say, that today will be the best birthday EVER!*_ When they arrived at school, and walked into the

classroom, it was pitch black. "Why's it so dark in here?" Charlotte turned on the lights and, "SURPRISE!" The whole classroom said. "Aww, thank you all so much."

"Well, you would have done the same for us if it was someone else's birthday, wouldn't you?" A girl in her classroom said. "Course I would! Like I always say to y'all,

all of us are like one big family." Charlotte said, smiling. After everyone finished singing 'Happy Birthday' to Charlotte, the bell rang and everyone sat down.

**After All The Classes, School Ended**

"Whoop Whoop! Schools so out and Lottie's birthday is SOOO in!" Peach and Daisy yelled. Charlotte giggled. "Okay, we know the drill. We meet here in an hour and

not only have the best time of our lives, but give Charlotte an amazing birthday she won't forget!" Nebula said. "YEAH!" Charlotte smiled. "Oh one more thing. Amelia

is coming too, s'that okay?" Charlotte asked. Everyone nodded. "Kay, see y'all in an hour!" Charlotte ran to her sister's school whilst everyone else ran home. When

Charlotte saw her sister, she grabbed her by the hand. "Come on Mills, we got an hour to get ready!" "Okay, lets go then!" They ran back to Charlotte's. The sisters

were getting changed and Amelia was wondering what to wear. "Lottie! Should I wear heels or flats?" "Wear what you want, it don't matter." "Ok, what are you going

to wear?" Amelia was done changing and went to her sisters room. She knocked and Charlotte opened. "See for yourself." "OOHHH!" Amelia said. Charlotte was

wearing a tomboy dress with sneakers. "Love that dress!" "Love your clothes, Mills." Amelia was wearing jeans and a pink love heart top with pink heels. Charlotte

looked at her watch and they had exactly 10 minutes to get the town square. "Come on, lets go!" Charlotte said. They both grabbed their belongings and rushed out

the house.

**At The Town Square**

The gang were all coming from different directions and were waving. "Hey girls!" "Sup?" "Who's ready to have the time of their lives?" Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Amelia

and Nami were having their own conversation whilst Nebula, Samus and Charlotte talked. "Looking cool, Lottie!" Nebula complimented. "Thanks. I just bought it the

other day." "Well, you may be a tomboy, but you sure have a good eye for cool clothes." Samus said. "So, ready for the best 20th birthday ever?!" The two girls said.

Charlotte nodded. "But nothing so crazy it could affect the baby, remember?" Charlotte reminded them. "Course not, we wouldn't even think about it!" Nebula said.

Samus kneed down to Charlotte's belly. "Who would want to hurt this adorable little angel?" She said. Charlotte smiled and giggled. Amelia was smirking. "What're

you smirking about?" "Oh, nothing. It's just to bad Ace couldn't be here. You loooove him, don't cha?" Charlotte blushed with embarrassment. "S-Shut up! Can we

just go now?!" The girls started laughing. "Yeah. Lets go." They all went to the cafe and spent hours there. They all had a really nice time. "Bye. Happy Birthday and

merry Christmas!" The girls said. "Thanks! Merry Christmas to y'all too!"

**Charlotte And Amelia Arrive Back Home**

"Well, I'm going to bed now. It's been such a long and fun day. Night sis." Amelia said. "Kay. Night Amelia." Charlotte went downstairs and stayed up a bit longer.

She saw a note on the chair. "What's this?" It said: 'Meet me tomorrow at the fair.' It wasn't signed by anyone. "Wonder who this is from?" She wondered. After that,

she went to sleep.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks for reading! Who was the note from (maybe y'all already know...) Find out next chapter!

Later!


	16. Chapter 16 The Fair

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Charlotte found a note on her table, but who's it from? Find out now

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Charlotte woke up and left the house to find out who left her that note. She wore a dark blue jacket with a purple dress with brown heel boots.

She arrived at the town square and had a look around. Then someone covered her eyes. "Guess who?~" She removed the hands and turned around. "Ace!" She

yelped. She hugged him tightly. "I thought it was you who left that note on my table." She said, smiling. "How was your birthday yesterday? Did you guys have fun?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was fun. It would have been a whole lot better if you were there too." He grabbed her chin. "Don't worry, we can make that up today. You ready

to go?" He asked. "Go? Where?" He took out a blindfold and tied it round her eyes. Then he grabbed her hand. "Just follow me. I'll lead the way." Charlotte got

excited and couldn't wait to see where Ace was taking her. After walking a while, Ace stopped and stood behind her. "Don't open your eyes when I take it off, kay?"

She nodded. He took it off and she covered her eyes with her hands. Ace grabbed her shoulders and made her walk forward. She started giggling. "Can I open them

now?" He chuckled. "Not just yet~ I'll let you know." Charlotte pouted. "Okay" They walked a little more. Charlotte could hear a lot of screams and laughter. "What's

all that noise I can hear?" "See for yourself" He grabbed her wrists and removed them from her face. She widened her eyes. Ace brought her to the fair. She turned

around and hugged him. "I love this place, thank you! You didn't have to do all this for me." He laughed. "Hey, for you Lottie I'd do anything." He said. She blushed

and smiled, then grabbed his hand. "Come on! Let's have some fun while were here!" They went on all the rides that Charlotte could go on and they enjoyed

themselves. It turned dark and Charlotte wanted to go one last ride before heading home. "Let's go on that one Ace! We haven't done that yet." "Alright." They went

on the Ferris wheel. The wheel started to spin and they got the top. "Wow, look at the view Ace! I've never seen anything this amazing." The sky was dark and the

lights were all lit up from the fair. Charlotte laid her head on Ace's shoulder. "No one has done anything like this for me before. Thank you." He put an arm around her.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you enjoyed everything today." The ride suddenly stopped when they were at the highest it could go. "Woah, what's going on?"

Charlotte asked. "_Attention passengers, the ride is having some technical difficulties. The engineers are working on it, so please wait patiently._" "Oh great. Wonder

how long they're gonna take?" Charlotte said, folding her arms and laying back. "Don't worry. They'll be done before you know it" Charlotte leaned into Ace. "Whilst

they're working, we can have some time to ourselves~" Ace smirked and grabbed her chin. "Your one bad princess, Charlene" Charlotte blushed and pouted. "Don't

say my real name! I hate it..." He chuckled. "I think it's cute." Charlotte rolled her eyes. They started kissing passionately. Ace put a hand up her dress. She broke

the kiss. "A-Ace, c'mon! What if someone were to see us like this?" Ace leaned into her ear. "Let them watch. I don't care, I love you and that's all that matters to

me." He started licking her neck, making her moan. "A-Ace I- Ngg" She fell back, making it easier for Ace to start touching her body. She covered her eyes with the

back of her right hand. "Don't be afraid. This isn't your first time, after all." He said. He removed her jacket and pinned both her hands to the seat. "Don't cover your

eyes. I want to see them glisten from the stars in the sky." Charlotte's heart skipped a beat. Ace started swirling his tongue around hers, making her moan in his

mouth. Ace got really turned on by that. He grabbed her right leg and gently lifted it up. She felt his member against her 'area'. She opened her mouth to say

something until- The cart they were in moved a little. "_Attention passengers. Apologies for the technical problems, but the ride has been successfully fixed. Please _

_enjoy the rest of the ride"_ They both sat up and blushed. Charlotte picked up her jacket and put it back on. They got off the ride and Charlotte didn't look at Ace on

the way home. He stopped walking for a moment. She turned around. "W-What's up A-Ace?" He walked towards her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Could ask

you the same thing. Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" She looked away from him. "I... I guess I got a little embarrassed. I'm sorry Ace" He cupped her face.

"It's alright. It's nothing to be embarrassed about and there's no need for apologies Lottie." He kissed her forehead and it made her smile. "Thanks Ace. Your so

sweet." They held hands and Ace walked Charlotte back the rest of the way to her house.

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review if you me to do anything or if you liked it

Later!


	17. Chapter 17 Amelia's New Lover?

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Charlotte and Ace went out on their first date last chapter. What's gonna happen now?

Enjoy!

* * *

Charlotte and her friends were hanging in the courtyard, eating their lunch and chatting the unexpected just happened. Vivi walked up to them and just stared at

them. "Look who it is, you guys" Samus said with an annoyed tone. "What d'you want, Princess bitch?" Nebula said. Charlotte put an arm in front of her. "Easy Neb.

We haven't heard what she came here for." Charlotte walked over to her. "What is it?" Charlotte asked. "I want to talk to you, Rosette" "About what?" "The other day.

I wanna explain to you why I-" "Vivi!" Fuu interrupted her. "What're you doing talking to those whores?" Charlotte just rolled her eyes. Fuu grabbed her arm. "Come

on Vivi! We don't have time to be chatting to the freaks, were gonna be late for cheer leading practice!" Fuu dragged her away. "That damn brunette makes my blood

boil!" Samus said. "I wonder what she wanted?" Daisy said. "Who cares? She probably just wanted to mock us or something" Nami said. "Maybe so. But" Charlotte

turned and looked at her friends. "I'm still gonna have a chat with her. "W-What?! Lottie, you cannot be serious" "Damn right I'm serious Nebula!" She yelled. Her

friends just stared at her blankly. "Think about it. Why would one of Fuu's friends rat her out? It doesn't make sense what so ever. So even if I have to fight for it, I

will find out the answer!" Her friends sighed in defeat. "Alright Charlotte, you win. None of us will interfere with you and Vivi. But if we see any marks on your body,

she is so de-" "Don't worry. She won't do anything to me and if she does, I'll deal with it. Y'all understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now lets get back to our

conversation" Charlotte sat with her and they continued talking and laughing until the bell rang for the next class. At the end of school, everyone met up and went

home. When Charlotte arrived at Amelia's school, she saw her sister was running towards her and had a huge smile on her face. "Charlotte!" Amelia grabbed

Charlotte's hands and started spinning around. "I'm so happy!" "Would you stop spinning? And why are you so happy? What happened?" "I'll tell you when we get

home." Charlotte grabbed Amelia's hand. "Well c'mon then! I'm dying to hear this one" Charlotte and Amelia ran back home. They didn't bother to get changed and

sat down on the couch. "Alright, spill it Amanda! What's got you so elated?" "Okay okay. So what happened was"

**Amelia Was Walking To School 9 Hours Ago**

"_I hate school so much Tor! There's never any good lessons. Well, except for swimming, but all the rest are complete shit!" _As Amelia was texting her friend Tori,

some thugs walked up to her. "Hey, give us your phone!" "No way! Leave me alone!" Another guy grabbed her phone from behind. "Hey! Give that back you

assholes!" They started running away. "Come back here you bunch of thieves! Give back my phone or you'll be sorry!" She started chasing them until some guy

punched the man with Amelia's phone. His allies looked for the guy who hit their leader. "Show yourself you bastard!" One of them yelled. He should have thought

twice about his words, because he got punched by the same person. Amelia watched and wondered who it was. He grabbed her phone back and gave it back to her.

"Oh thanks for much!" "Don't worry about it." He stared at Amelia for a while. "Um, what's up?" "You look a lot like this girl I know." "Oh, you must be talking about

my sis- Wait, how do you know my sister? Have you met her before?" He raised an eyebrow. "She's your sister? Then you must be Amelia then. I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Cool!" "Hey, you heading somewhere?" Amelia nodded. "Yeah I'm just going to my school." Amelia looked at the clock and panicked. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna

be late!" Luffy picked her up. "No you won't. Hold on to me and you'll get there on time" Luffy started jumping from buildings and soon arrived at Amelia's school just

in time. "There you go" Luffy put Amelia down. "Thanks Luffy! See ya!" Amelia met up with her friends, Tori and Rio. "Hey Mills!" Tori said. "Uh Amelia, who was that

you were with?" Amelia flushed with a bit of redness. "U-Uh, no one. He just helped me with some bad guys about a few minutes ago." Tori smirked. "Ya sure he's not

your boyfriend~" Amelia went red. "S-Shut up Meadows!" Tori and Rio started giggling. "Were just joking. Chillax Amanda" Amelia folded her arms. "What evs. Come

on, lets just get to class." Amelia and the two girls ran to class.

**End Of Story**

"And that's what happened." Charlotte smiled. "Ah so you met Luffy, eh?" Amelia nodded. "He's amazing!" Charlotte smirked. "Amelia and Luffy sitting in a tree."

"Don't finish that-" "K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" "Screw you Charlene!" Charlotte burst out laughing. "Now you know how it feels to be made fun of when your in love" "But I ain't

in love! He just helped me, that's all!" "Yeah, okay." Amelia rolled her eyes. Could this mean that Amelia has found a new love?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks for reading! Tori Meadows and Rio Kastle belong to Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

Is Amelia in love with Luffy? Find out next chapter! And don't forget to leave a review

Later!


	18. Chapter 18 How Ace Met Charlotte

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last time, Amelia was saved by Luffy from some thugs that stole her phone. But she says she doesn't love him. Or does she?

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace and Charlotte were hanging out at a park to spend some time together. A question suddenly popped into Charlotte's mind "Hey Ace" "He looked at her "What's

up?" "I've been wondering this for a while now but, when we first met I asked you how long you've been following me for" "Yeah?" "How long have you actually been

following me for?" Ace chuckled at her "Oh, little do you remember Princess" Charlotte raised an eyebrow "Should I remember?" "Not really. I'll just give you a brief

description of what happened. I think it was around 6 months ago"

**Flashback To How Ace Met Charlotte For The First Time**

Ace growled and turned to face him "What did you say to me?" Ace said angrily. He punched the thug's face so hard, it sent him flying. Ace glared at the other ones

"You guys want an ass kicking too?" They shook their heads and ran off in fear. As Ace walked home, he heard a girl yelling to get out the way "Look out-" But then,

they bumped into each other "Oops! I'm so sorry" The lady got up and rushed to him "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" "I'm fine. Don't worry about it" Charlotte helped

him up "Again, I'm so sorry. I was in a rush and I- Oh shoot, I'm late! See ya!" She rushed off "Hey wait!" He said as she ran off *_She must be going to some school _

_or __something giving that she's wearing a uniform, and she must have been taught some good manners if she were to just apologize to some stranger. I enjoy seeing _

_people like that, especially the females since some of them here are all so bitchy__* _Ace smirked as an idea popped into his head *_I wanna know some more about that_

_girl*_ So for the next 3 months, Ace would find a good hiding spot that he could watch Charlotte from. Charlotte was walking out in the middle of the night on her

own *_What's she doing all on her own?* _"Hey Charlotte!" Nami said as she ran up to her "Oh hey Na-chan, what's up?" "Not much, just going out with Belle-mere and

Nojiko. You?" "Just heading out to buy some groceries thanks to Amelia having the rest of what was in the fridge" Nami giggled "Well, are you sure about going now

in the middle of the night AND on your own?" Charlotte nodded "Don't worry I'll be fine" "Okay. Can't say I did't warn ya" As Nami was about to walk off, she stopped

"Oh yeah! I just remembered something. I just finished reading this book about love and it involves a vampire and a human. It's so romantic!" Charlotte giggled and

rolled her eyes "Don't forget it isn't real" "Well it could be one day!" "Yeah okay, I'll believe it when I see it" "Nami! Hurry up, were going now!" Belle-mere called

"Coming! Bye Charlotte and be careful" "See ya Nami!" *'_Believe it when I see it', eh? Well lets make that statement true* _Ace flew off. Charlotte was walking

through a street which she thought looked a little dangerous "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have come this way, this place looks pretty rough. Better turn back" As she

turned, she saw a group of girls, who looked like a bunch of sluts "Hey lady!" Charlotte stopped "Yes?" "You're in our terf, you need to be taught a lesson!" *_Looks like_

_she's in trouble. I better go and-* _"You whores picked the wrong girl to mess with..." Charlotte took her hammer out "Bring it on, bitch!" And Charlotte did. She just

whooped all the girls asses, except the one who was talking to her "Why you son of a-" Charlotte glared at the girl with her wolf eyes "You were saying something?"

The slut just stared at her, then ran off *_Woah. She's got some strong techniques. Now I really want to fulfil her statement* _Then Charlotte turned back and went

through another and safer street. She had finally got her supplies and went home. (_Me: And that leads to what happens in Chapter 1)_

**End Of Flashback**

"So that's the story? So you stalked me for 3 months?" Charlotte questioned "Yeah, I-I guess" Charlotte kissed his cheek "You outta be punished Portgas-kun" Ace

smirked and pinned her to the grass "It's not my fault your so sexy~" Charlotte smirked back and kissed his lips "I love you, Charlotte" "I love you too, Ace" Then

they sat up and enjoyed the rest of their day

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks for reading! And thanks again Roxie14 for this idea

Later!


	19. Chapter 19 As The Months Pass

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Ace told Charlotte when he saw her for the first time

Enjoy!

* * *

**January (5 Months Left Until Arrival)**

"This is so exciting Lottie!" Daisy said "You must be so stressed that you've got not only a baby to keep safe and healthy but also coming to school and all these damn

sessions" Samus said "Well, yes and no. On the bright side though, they are being fair and giving me time off" "Lucky you. Were dying from all these insanely hard

essays and shit" Nebula said "So Lottie, have you and Ace thought of a name for the baby girl yet?" "Not yet Rosie. I never thought naming a baby was gonna be this

difficult!" She sighed and laid her head on the table "Don't worry, you'll find a name for her, just don't give her a fricking dumb-ass name like some retarded mothers

in this world do" Charlotte laughed at Nami's comment "That's true. I do hear really stupid names that are giving to those poor kids out there in this world

"The bell rang and the girls headed to their next class. After school, Ace and Charlotte brought their little sibling with them and they all hung out for the rest of the

day "That party last night was so much fun!" Amelia said "Thanks again for celebrating my birthday you guys" Ace said "Well it was all Lottie's idea to do that party"

Charlotte's face went bright red "O-Oh come on guys, y-you know I hate to take all the credit. You two helped me out as well and besides I'd do the same thing for

any one else" "Yeah okay, by the way sis" Amelia leaned into her sister's ear "Now that you and Ace have 'done it',you think your gonna get hitched and do it again on

your honeymoon?~" "G-GYAAA!" Charlotte yelped and hit her sister "The hell Amanda?! That's so nasty of you to even think at your age!" "I'm just saying! You don't

need to have a go at me!" "Yes I do!" The brothers just watched the two sisters argue "Wonder what she said to make Charlotte so angry?" "No clue"

**February**** (4 Months Left Until Arrival)**

"Happy Valentines Day!" The girls said. Charlotte decided to stay at home in case of any stomachs pain or something "You girls gonna hang out with your boyfriends

after school?" "Um, of course we are! It's what the people with relationships do on special days like this!" Daisy over exaggerated "Whatever, y'all have fun" "We will!

See ya later Lottie!" After Charlotte's friends left for school, Amelia came rushing into her room "Amelia! What the he-" "Sorry, I know I should have knocked, but I

need to tell you this right away!" "Well what is it?" "Okay but don't tell ANYONE!" "I got it" Amelia took a deep breath "Remember when we were hanging out last

month?" Charlotte nodded "Well, after you guys left Luffy and I hung out with each other for a while then something happened" Amelia started blushing with

embarrassment "Well?" "Nah I can't say, it's too embarrassing! Forget I said anything" "Amelia tell me now. Seriously, this is torture!" "Gyaaa!" Amelia squealed

"Okay, I'm usually not a threatening kinda person with you, but if you don't tell me what happened between you and Luffy" Charlotte got up from her bed and faced

Amelia "I will expose all your secrets for the world to hear" Amelia's jaw dropped "How dare you! You wouldn't really do that though, would ya?!" Charlotte smirked

"Okay fine, I'll say it" Amelia motioned her sister to lean in, Charlotte leaned closer to Amelia "Luffy told me he... liked me!" Charlotte looked at Amelia with widened

eyes and hugged her "Oh Amelia! This really is great news! So are you guys officially dating now or what?" "I'm not sure yet. I mean I've never really dated a

vampire before" Charlotte shrugged her shoulders "Welcome to my world Mills" *_I guess Rio and Tori were right after all about me liking Luffy_* Amelia looked at the

clock in Charlotte's room "I better start getting ready. Let me know if you need anything or text me when it's lunch time and we can chat if your bored. Bye!" "Later

sis"

**April (2 Months Left Until Arrival)**

Charlotte got used to the pain that was in her stomach, the constant vomiting, her being hungry one minute then the next she's not, all that pregnant stuff "I'm so

excited! Only 2 more months left till the baby arrives! I don't even give a damn if the teens in school are talking shit about me, screw them! It's my life I do what I

want with it" "Yeah! You go girl, whoo!" Charlotte invited her friends over for the night since they had spring break "So are Fuu and her stuck-up friends behaving or

are they still being ass holes?" "No problems yet, thank god. Her and her little gremlin minions better keep it that way or she'll get what's coming to her!" Samus

threatened, as always "Girls, I think we need to give Sam some therapy before she annihilates 'the wannabes squad'." Everyone laughed but Samus "I don't need no

therapy, I'm just simply pointing out a warning for them" "Yeah, a deadly warning where is if they try any funny business they'll end up dead by you" Samus rolled

her eyes at Zelda. Charlotte yawned and looked at the time "Sheesh, it's 1:30 already?! We better get to sleep" "Why? We don't have school for the next 2 weeks" "I

know, but when I go to sleep at a really late time I don't get up at like 11 or something. Y'all can stay up if you want, but I'm gonna call it a night" Charlotte got into

her bed "Nah, we better sleep as well" "Good night!" Every one said and went to bed

**June (It's Time!)**

The vampire lovers were in Charlotte's house, looking around the room and gazed at their work "It was lucky you had this spare room in your house or else we

would've been in big trouble" "Yeah" Charlotte had a spare room in her home so they used it for the baby. Ace wrapped his arms around Charlotte "Are you just as

excited as I am?" She looked over her shoulders "Of course I am. Although I'm quite disappointed we still haven't thought of a name yet for the baby" Ace placed his

forehead on hers "Don't worry, were bound to think of something" She smiles "Guess your right. Hopefully we can think of one when she's born or before that" They

hugged "I'm gonna go downstairs" "Okay, make yourself at home, I might stay here for a while" "Fine by me" As soon as Ace left, Charlotte fell to her knees "G-Gnn,

A-Ace... ACE!" He rushed back into the room and to her "Charlotte! Is it..." She looked up at him "I-I think she's coming now!" Ace picked her up "Don't worry, your

gonna be alright! I'll try to get to the hospital as fast as I can" "P-Please hurry!" Ace ran out the room and headed for the hospital

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks for reading! Hope everyone is excited for the baby girl to arrive. What type of powers do you think she'll have?

Later!


	20. Chapter 20 A Baby Is Born!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

The baby is about to be born! Will the parents be able to come up with a name for her?

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace gently placed Charlotte onto the bed the doctors brought over and they rushed her straight to the room "It's gonna be okay Lottie, just take some deep breaths"

Charlotte was panting hard and groaning. When the doctors got her into the room, they set everything up for Charlotte "A-Ace" "What is it?" "P-Please, stay with me"

Ace takes her hand "Don't worry, I'll stay by your side the whole way through" "T-Thank you..." "Okay Ms Rosette, just take deep breaths and push for ten seconds

when we tell you to" "O-Okay" As soon as the doctor came in, he told her she can push when she was ready. Charlotte pushed for ten seconds then stopped "Again,

push!" She pushed again and stopped "Good job, your doing great Lottie" "Push again!" Every time she pushed, she'd squeeze Ace's hand "I-I can't do it any more"

"Your halfway there Ms Rosette, just keep pushing" "Ngg!" Charlotte felt like she was about to pass out, but she kept trying and didn't give up "I see a head! Just

one more and it'll be over!" Charlotte pushed one more time, whilst screaming in pain "She's out!" Charlotte panted hard and sweat was running down her face "See,

you did it Lottie" Ace said and kissed Charlotte's cheek. The nurse wrapped the crying baby up with a cloak and handed her to Charlotte "She's so beautiful" Charlotte

said as tears ran down her face "She really is" "I think I've come up with a name for her" Charlotte said "Really? What?" "Emma" Ace raised an eyebrow "Emma?"

"Yeah, Emma is my middle name so I thought we could use that name for her" Ace kissed her forehead "That's perfect" The parents looked back at their baby who

had stopped crying.

**A Few Days Later**

"Aww, she's too cute!" Amelia said. Everyone came to Charlotte's house to see the new born and all the girls were squealing "She's got such fat little cheeks, like tiny

plums" Daisy said "And she's very giggly too, she won't stop laughing" Rosalina said "Maybe cause y'all are giving her a ton of attention, so she finds it quite funny"

"Probably. Babies are so strange, yet so adorable! I just wanna eat this little munch kin!" Charlotte laughed at her friends. Ace was in the other room, talking with his

friends and his brother "So, besides your new baby girl has anything else new happened?" Nebula asked. Charlotte looked around the room and motioned Nebula to

come closer "Well, don't let Amelia know I told you this, but her and Luffy are taking things slow" Nebula gasped "Are they now? Well that's a surprise!" "Yeah it is.

Just don't tell her I told you" "Promise" As soon as she promised, Amelia hear them giggling and walked up to them without her sister knowing "What're you two

giggling about over here?" "AGH!" Charlotte yelped and jumped "Chill, it's only me" "Well next time can you try not to give me a heart attack?!" "Well, so-rry! Any

way, what were you talking about?" "N-Nothing!" "Liar..." "Mind your own business Mills!" "Okay, sheesh!" Amelia walked away "Whew, that was too close" Charlotte

sighed "Did you need to tell her like that?" "You know how sisters are" "True, I can completely relate to you" Nebula's phone started ringing "Speaking of, I better go

since she keeps calling me" "Okay. See ya Neb!" "We better go too. Bye-bye Lottie!" After everyone left, it was night time and Charlotte and Ace were alone in the

house. Amelia decided to spend the night at her friends house and give the vampire lovers their privacy "Man, just when I think little Emma isn't gonna ever sleep,

she suddenly goes out like a light!" "Yeah, I think we did good" Charlotte leaned into Ace's neck "We should have another, don't ya think?~" "Another?! You tryna

seduce me or what Lottie?" "Maybe, maybe not" She said as she sat back up "I know I ain't... as thin like before or as pretty as I was-" "Lottie" He leaned in closer

"Oh Lottie, you could not be any more wrong. Your so much more beautiful than when my eyes first saw you" Ace gently rested Charlotte on the sofa "With your

strong hips and thighs" He trailed his hand down her leg and back up, earning a little moan from the female "Those smooth, luscious curves that turn me on so much"

Charlotte had a small blush across her face and a smile "And of course, these!" Ace snuggled his face in between Charlotte's breasts "A-Ace! Come on now, y-your

embarrassing me!" Charlotte said as she was laughing. Ace started kissing Charlotte passionately "Yes, let's have another. Let's have dozens more-" "WWAAAHHHH!"

They stopped what they were doing when they heard Emma cry out "Or... we could just 'practice' " Ace said as the two laughed it off and went to Emma. They

entered the room and went to their crying baby girl, Charlotte picked her up and started rocking her back and forth and was singing Emma soothing melody to stop

her crying "_Hush now, quiet now it's time to __lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now it's time to go to bed_" Ace widened his eyes, he had never heard Charlotte

sing before. Emma started to calm down a bit "_Hush now, quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head, said hush now quiet now, it's time to go to bed_" Emma had

stopped crying and went to sleep, Charlotte put her back in her crib and kissed her forehead. Ace wrapped his arms around Charlotte "You have such a beautiful

voice, Lottie" "O-Oh, it's not r-really" Ace kissed the female vampire's neck "Don't be silly. Of course it is, just like you are my beautiful angel Rose" Charlotte turned

herself around to face Ace. She cupped his face and kissed him "I love you so much, Lottie" "I love you too Ace-sama" Ace hugged Charlotte tightly "In fact, I have

been meaning to tell you something since you were pregnant" "What is it?" "I love you so much, that I want to spend my entire life with you" "W-What are you

saying Ace?" Ace grabbed a small box from his jacket and opened it "Will you marry me?" Charlotte's eyes started to fill with tears "Ace... yes, of course I will!" She

said and hugged him tightly "Yes yes a million times yes!" Ace slid the ring onto Charlotte's finger, almost making her cry again "Luffy was right after all" "Huh?"

"Well, when I met your brother a while back he told me you said to him you wanted to marry me. So I was waiting to see how long you'd take" "He what?! Damn

him, I wanted it to be a surprise too" "Oh don't be upset, let's just pretend I didn't know and I am very shocked. That better?" Ace rolled his eyes "Yeah, I guess"

They both hugged "This has made me so happy. First our little baby Emma is born, now were getting hitched" "And I wouldn't have it any other way, Lottie" Ace

wiped away Charlotte's tears "I love you more than any other woman in this world" "And I love you more than any other male vampire in this world" Charlotte started

feeling sleepy and feel into Ace's arms "Oh, sorry about that. I'm really tired" Ace picked her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom, he rested Charlotte on her

bed "Good night, my lovely angel" "Ace, do you wanna sleep with me instead of sleeping on the couch?" "You really don't mind?" "Course not!" She pulled Ace into

the bed and was sitting above him "You are my fiancée after all and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" "Me too" Charlotte rested her head on Ace's

chest and the two feel asleep

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks for reading! How cute was that? Please leave a review and favourite this story if you enjoy it

The lullaby Charlotte sang doesn't belong to me, but Mlp. Why I chose this song I don't know, It just popped into my mind when I was writing this...

Later!


	21. Chapter 21 Marriage

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Ace proposed to Charlotte!

Also, thank you for almost 1,000 views! I am very grateful to you all :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, the two lovers woke up and looked at each other "Hey there Lottie" "Hi Ace-kun" "Sleep well?" "Mhm! Whenever your in bed with me, I can always

sleep well" Ace chuckled and kissed her forehead "That's good to know" She quickly sat up on top of Ace "You know, we haven't 'done it' for quite some time now"

"You seducing me again cause you know what'll happen" "Oh, I know" She leaned closer "I want it to happen~" She said, winking at Ace. He sat up and pinned his

fiancée to the bed "You bad little girl" Ace began kissing her passionately "I'm gonna make you moan so many times" "As if!" "You wanna bet?" Ace asked cheekily

"Sure, I bet I can go this entire 'sextion' without moaning once. I won't even cover my mouth to avoid them coming out" "Alright it's settled. If you make any noises

or cover your mouth" He leaned into her ear "I'll take you the entire way" "Done and if I can last the entire time, I'll take _you_" "Then let's begin, shall we?" He licked

her earlobe all the way down to her neck, he put a hand up her night gown and played with her breast. Charlotte bit her lip "Ready to give up yet?" "H-Hell no, we've

just begun. I don't give up that easy-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when Ace twisted her nipple *_Ngg!_* She had to moan in her head so she wouldn't

lose. Ace started licking her down to her stomach "You won't win Lottie" "Y-Yes I will! Y-You'll see" "Then let's see if you can sustain this" Ace lifted her night gown up

and pulled down her panties "H-Hey! What're you d-doing?!" Ace stuck his tongue inside her. She flinched and screamed in her head *_Damn it, what is he doing? I_

_think I might lose control! No, I gotta stay calm I will not lose. But those noises he's making are just killing me_* Ace stuck his tongue in deeper, Charlotte grabbed

onto his hair "A-Ace, this feels w-weird!" "Wanna give up then?" "N-No, I'm not gonna l-lose..." Ace scoffed "For someone so sensitive as you, your actually lasting

quite a while. I could probably lose to you" "S-So your giving u-up?" Ace licked his lips and his fingers "Who said I'm giving up?" When his fingers were fully covered

in saliva, he inserted them inside her. Charlotte bit her lip again, this time she bit deeper almost making it bleed "Careful, you'll hurt yourself if you bite any deeper"

Charlotte gripped onto her bed sheets to avoid putting her hand over mouth "I think your about to lose it~" "L-Liar! I-I won't moan for whatever you do-" Ace stuck

his two fingers in deeper and started to put more in, he began to twiddle them "A-Agh!" Charlotte's eyes shot wide open and she quickly covered her mouth but she

was too late at that point "Guess you couldn't keep it in any longer, huh Lottie?" She blushed and turned her head away from Ace's evil gaze "Fine you win Ace. G-Go

ahead and do whatever you want with me, I don't mind" He grabbed her chin "Nah, I think I'll take you some other time" Ace was about to get up but Charlotte

grabbed him and pinned him to the bed "Hey! We had a deal dude" "But you never said when either of us wins we had to do it today" "I-... fine then" She said with

a disappointed tone in her voice "Hey, come on now" He sat back up "Don't be upset, I promise well do this again" She looked up at Ace with lust in her eyes "Okay?"

She smiled and nodded "Okay! You better keep your word" "I will, I always do" "True" She rubbed Ace's nose "Love ya Ace!" "I love you too. Now let's get up and

get dressed, sound good?" "Uh-huh!" They got up and changed into their clothes "Do you wanna do something today?" "I dunno. Maybe we could- Oh I forgot! I

usually visit my mother every once a week and I haven't seen her at all this past week" "Well let's go see her now then" "You don't mind?" "Not at all, after all she is

gonna be my mother-in-law" "Oh yeah, that's true and your mum and dad will be my mother and father in law" Ace glared down at the floor "What's wrong?" "It's

just... I don't really have any parents, just Luffy" " -_Gasp_\- I'm sorry, I didn't know" "It's okay, it's not your fault" "What happened?" "When I was born, my mother

died because she kept me in her stomach for 20 months and my dad was executed because he was... Gol D Roger" "Y-Your dad was the Vampire Pirate King?!" He

nodded "You must have had a rough childhood then" "Yeah..." Charlotte wrapped herself around him "It's okay Ace, I understand how you feel. I always hated my

dad and still do to this very day. He left us because he didn't want daughters, he wanted sons instead. My mother isn't getting any better so Amelia could be the only

one that I have left and... I'm just so happy that I've met you, I never wanna be alone again-" "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry, I'm here for you and always will" "A-And I'm

here for you too, forever"

**At The Hospital**

"Hi mother!" "Hey sweetie, how are you? I haven't seen you all week" "I'm great, in fact, I'm better than that!" "Really? Why is that?" She whispered into her

mother's ear she was getting married "Oh sweetie, that's great!" She kissed Charlotte's forehead "First my baby becomes a mother and now she is getting married"

"I know, I still can't believe it either. My heart is just filled with joy and excitement" "Well you need to let your father know as well" "No mum, I can't. He won't let

me!" "I know honey, but you still need to tell him" "Will you come with me when I'm there to tell him?" "Of course I will, baby" "Thank you" "Oh, hello again Ace"

"Hey, Mrs Rosette" "Have you been taking good care of my daughter?" "Yes, maam" "That's good. There hasn't been any more fighting going on with you both, has

there?" "Fighting?" "Yes, like that time when Amelia was held captive by Blackbeard" *_Woah, how does she know that? I never told her Blackbeard was keeping her_

_hostage* _"Mum, how do you know that?" "Wait, Mrs Rosette, where you that bright light that stopped his attack?" She looked over to Ace "Yes" Ace's eyes shot wide

open *_I thought Charlotte's mother looked familiar when I first saw her!* _Wait, what's going on? What 'bright light' do you mean?" "When I was up against

Blackbeard I nearly lost but thanks to your mother she saved me" "Oh really?" "Yep" "What a piece a luck, ey?" "Sure was. Thank you" "It's was my pleasure dear"

The nurse came in an said visiting time was almost over "Okay, guess we'll be on our way then" "See you next week dear" "Bye mum!" "Congratulations again"

"Thank you!"

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks for reading, please review and favourite if you enjoy

Later!


	22. Chapter 22 Abusing A Fragile Rose

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

It's finally official y'all, Ace and Charlotte are gonna get married! So adorable :3

**WARNING **halfway to the end, so read at your own risk

Enjoy!

* * *

"O.M.G! I can't believe this big sis, your getting married!" "O-Okay, Amelia, I'm kinda d-dying h-here..." Amelia was giving her sister a huge death hug which was

making her run out of oxygen "Well this is a huge deal in someone's life, aren't you excited?" "Fuck yeah I am! I'm the one getting hitched for crying out loud" "You

don't seem it though" "Well, I am! I might not look or seem happy, but this little heart inside me is just filled with so much joy" "That's good, it should be. When is

the wedding?" "In a few months from now. I'm letting Ace pick the day" "Well, how long is a few months to be accurate?" "Umm, about 4 or 5" "Woah what?! You've

got a lot of work to do then!" "Do I really?" "Yeah! Wait a sec, you mean you don't know what to do throughout these next 4 or 5 months?" "No, I have no idea where

to even begin" "Well, luckily for you, I have been watching so many videos of weddings on the internet and I know exactly what you gotta do" "Let me just remind ya,

there is more to it than just the pretty sparkly wedding dress" "I know that!" Amelia said with a pout "Well in that case, stick by my side for these next 5 months"

"Seriously?!" "Yeah, guide me through this whole experience" Amelia was still in shock that her older sister wanted her to help her with something as big as her

wedding "I mean, if you don't wanna help, it's fine cause I can always get one of the girls-" "Of course I will! Like you always say, we Rosettes stick together,

remember?! And I wanna help you the best that I can since you've done so much for me for as long as I can remember" "Great, glad your on board! So um, what do

we need to do first then?" "I got it, come on!" Amelia grabbed Charlotte's hand and the two spent the whole day together doing the stuff which Amelia thought was

the correct way

**Later That Day**

The two sisters returned home with weak arms from all the stuff they had to carry home "Sis, I can't feel my arms. How are these things heavy anyway? Half of these

are clothes!" "Well, when your carrying about 4 bags of clothes they're not gonna be as light as a feather" "Well at least we've got everything now. I'm gonna call the

others to help" Amelia ran upstairs and called some of Charlotte's friends *_Wonder what I should do now-* _The doorbell rang "I got it Mills" She opened the door, but

no one was there *_Huh, that's weird and a little creepy. It better not be one of the neighbourhood kids playing 'Knock Down Ginger' again cause I will smack the shit_

_outta them. I don't care if I get in trouble-* _A hand suddenly blocked her nose and mouth so she couldn't breathe "MPH! Let go-" She tried to break free but she had

no energy left and her vision started getting blurry *_What's...happening to...me?* _She blacked out into the stranger's arms "Finally, your mine my sweet little rose"

Shortly after that, Amelia came downstairs and saw the front door open. She called out for her sister but didn't get an answer. She tried phoning her but she didn't

pick up "Wonder if she's with Ace. She could have at least told me she was gonna see him and closed the door too, man she's so secretive and annoying

sometimes..." But just in case, she called Ace to check "_Hello?_" "Hi Ace, is my sister with you?" "_No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why do you ask?_" *_Oh no,_

_this is bad* _"Ace, we've got a problem. She was here just a minute ago and now I can't find her" "_What?!_" "I just went upstairs to call some of her friends and the

doorbell rang, she said she would get it and then I came downstairs to find the door wide open and she wasn't there!" "_Get the others, we have to find her now _

_before were too late!_"

**With Charlotte**

She slowly opened her eyes, her hands and feet were tied together to a double bed. She also noticed there was a cloth tied around her mouth, she could still speak

but her words would be muffled a bit *_What's going on? Where the hell am I? Why am I tied up to a bed?! I'm getting out of here* _She started tugging on the rope

but the knots were to strong to undo *_Shit! What am I gonna do now? Maybe I could freeze them off-*_ She then saw in the corner of her eye the door opening slowly

whilst she was still trying to get the ropes off "It's useless to try and escape my dear" Said the person who walked into the room "Who are you?! Why did you kidnap

me and tie me up?!" The person smirked and chuckled "I haven't kidnapped you, I've simply taken back what was rightfully mine in the first place" "I'm not yours,

you sick perverted freak!" "That's what you might think, but I guess I'll just have to jog your memory a little~" He got on top of Charlotte and started licking around

her lips *_Oh no, __I __don't like where this is going. I gotta get this guy of me and get the hell outta here!* _Charlotte tried to avoid any more of his kissed, but he

grabbed her face and forced her to look his way so he could kiss her more. Charlotte shut her eyes in fear "P-Please stop" The man put a hand up Charlotte's shirt

and squeezed hard on her breast, making her flinch upwards "N-No, d-don't touch me!" He let go of her face and pulled her top upwards, then he began to lick down

her body. Then he used his other hand to stroke down her stomach to the inside of her shorts "D-Don't even think about it, y-you fucking perverted prick!" He

squeezed hard on her breast again, this time twice as harder which almost made her scream really loudly "Don't talk back to me my little rose, you know how much I

dislike that. Besides, I'm just trying to have some fun here~" His hand went into her panties and he inserted his fingers inside her and twiddled them "A-Agh! S-Stop

it!" *_This is really __bad, I have to get these ropes off right now before this goes any further!* _She tried freezing the ropes off again, but it didn't work. When he was

satisfied, he took his fingers out and spread her legs open "Now it's time for the real fun to begin" He undid his belt, put the condom on and entered her too quickly

making her scream out in pain "AAGGHH! P-Please stop, i-it hurts!" He used the hand that was on her breast to cover her mouth, he thrusted harder into her

"M-Mph!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks with every thrust he did, her vision was getting slightly blurry "Yes, cry my rose. This is your punishment for being the

slut that you are" With one last thrust, she screamed out in pain and passed out "Now, lets see how long takes for your little friends to find you. HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks for reading, leave a review and add this to your favourite stories if you enjoyed


	23. Chapter 23 Princess In Distress!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, someone kidnapped Charlotte and raped her! How will her friends find her?

Enjoy!

* * *

Amelia was crying in fear, thinking of the negative things that could have happened to Charlotte "Amelia, it's gonna be okay. Were gonna find Charlotte I promise

you" "B-But what if something b-bad has happened t-to one-sama?" "It's gonna be okay Amelia" Luffy said, comforting her "We will find Charlotte, no matter what it

takes. You just have to be patient about this" Amelia nodded in belief "The only problem is we don't know where to start looking. The last person that saw Charlotte

was Amelia and all she knows is that someone rang the doorbell and she was upstairs in her room calling us, then she went downstairs to find her gone" "Hey, maybe

one of the neighbours saw the guy that took one-sama!" "Good idea Mills, lets go ask around and hopefully we'll have something that'll lead us to Charlotte" "Come

on guys, lets go!" Everyone went to Charlotte's neighbourhood and asked everyone if they saw anything. They all said the same answer, no "This is nerve wrecking!

How on earth are we gonna find now?! Everyone here hasn't seen anything which doesn't help us whatsoever!" "Calm down Sammy, we just need to be patient.

Eventually, we'll find some clues to her where abouts-" Amelia's phone rang, she looked at it and it was an unknown number "Answer it" She answered "H-Hello?" No

answer "Hello? Anyone there?" Still nothing "If this is a prank, it isn't funny-" "_AAAGGGHH! STOP PLEASE, I BEG YOU!_" "Ch-Charlotte?! Is that you?! What's going on?

Please, answer me!" "_Your Rosette isn't available right now, try calling her again later_" "Who are you and what're you doing to my sister?!" "_Oh, not __much, __just trying _

_to __get her to behave._ _She __is quite the bad mouth, with her little swear words, but she just doesn't seem to learn no matter how hard she gets whipped_" "You fucking

bastard! Let my sister go now!" "_No can do, she's my little slave now_" "_F-Fucking burn in hell, y-you piece of s-shit!_" A whip could be heard on the other end of the

line "_AAAAGGGGHHHH!_" "_I said behave, you naughty princess!_" Ace snatched the phone off of Amelia "Who is this?! Tell me where you are or I'm gonna find you

myself and kick your ass!" "_Now why would I tell you just like that?_" This guy was starting to get on Ace's nerves, he clenched his teeth hard "I'm not in the mood for

messing around buddy, tell me right now what you've done with my fiancée!" "_Fiancée, eh? Now w__hy would you wanna marry this slutty princess?_" Ace growled in

anger "Slutty Princess?... Take that back right now!" "_Take __it back? Why would I, I am simply pointing out the truth_" "_A-Ace!_" "Lottie?" _P-Please, help me. I'm so _

_scared! I'm in the Celestial Dragons pala-_" "_Shut up you little __rat__!_" The man whipped Charlotte again so hard, Amelia heard it and she was a few feet away from Ace

and the phone "Charlotte!" "_Well, now you __know __where we __are __thanks to this little whore" _Ace let out a growl "When I find you, your gonna pay!" "_I doubt it, but I will _

_enjoy the amount of time it will take you __to save your __'Lottie'. If you can save her that is, at the moment she seems to have decided to pass out. Probably from all _

_the whipping I did, better hurry your on a __certain time __limit here_" Ace was now furious. How dare this bastard thinks he can kidnap and torture his fiancée! "_You _

_have one hour remaining, if you do not arrive __within this __time limit I will claim this little Rose as mine and she'll be my slave for the rest of her miserable life!_" Ace let

out an angry hiss "Like that'll ever happen. You just wait cause were coming to get you!" And with that, Ace hung up "Ace? What happened? Did you find out where

Charlotte is?" Ace didn't respond for a while, then he finally turned his head "Yeah, but we don't have much time" "Then let's not waist any more time talking and

spend more time going to save her!" "Yeah, lets go save our friend!" "I'll stay here and watch Emma. Be careful you guys" "Thanks Peach!" Everyone rushed over to

the Celestial Kingdom, they stood in front of the big doors "Okay, we've arrived here but how are we suppose to-" Ace didn't hesitate and burst down the door with

one single punch! "T-That's, uh, one way to open the door I guess" Amelia said, with a little bit of fright in her tone "Come on guys. The sooner we find Lottie, the

sooner I'll be able to kick that bastards ass!" Ace said, everyone nodded. The gang split up and began to search for the room that Charlotte and the mystery man

were in. Any door they came across, they looked in but the two weren't in any of them. Ace opened a door he hadn't already checked and saw something that nearly

made him turn completely white and drop dead. Charlotte was covered in blood, cuts and scars. Her arms were chained up to the wall so she couldn't escape, she

was dressed in the clothes of a prostitute and worst of all she had tears that were constantly flowing down her cheeks and onto her knees "Lottie!" Ace rushed over

her "Lottie, what did that bastard do to you?! Are you alright?!" She looked up at Ace and she suddenly felt petrified. She started to move around like mad "N-No,

please, n-no more! Please, I don't wanna do this a-again!" "Lottie, calm down! Pull yourself together, it's me!" "Don't touch me you perverted jerk! I'm not your toy!"

"Lottie, stop! I'm not him, look at me properly!" Ace didn't want to touch her because he was afraid it would scare her even more. Charlotte had finally calmed down

and took another look at who was in front of her, she finally recognized that it was Ace "A-A..ce? I-Is that y-you Ace?" "Yeah, it's me Lottie" She started to cry again

"I-I'm sorry, I..." Ace wrapped his arms around her tightly "Shh, it's okay. I'm here now, your gonna be fine. There's no need to be afraid any more, were here to

save you Lottie" "I-I'm so scared A-Ace, h-he hurt me so m-much" Ace stroked Charlotte's hair to try and calm her down again "Shhh, I know I know. When I find

him, he's dead!" Ace broke off the chains and picked Charlotte up bridal style, he could feel Charlotte shaking in his arms "Ace, please take me away from here" She

said as she looked into Ace's eyes, then she passed out "That bastards gonna pay for this, but first I gotta find the others and tell them I've found her" Ace called

Amelia and told her to tell the others he's found Charlotte and to meet outside right now. After a while, everyone met up "Lottie! Oh my god, is she okay?!" "She's

fine. She just passed out a while ago, probably cause she was being abused by who ever did this to her" "I so wanna find that prick and kick his ass!" "I do too

Samus, but lets get Lottie out of here. I think she's been through enough suffering" "Right" The gang were just about to leave thought the gates, until the doors

shut right in front of them! "Alright asshole, why don't you quit acting like a fucking coward and come out from your little hiding place and fight us like a man?!"

"Yeah, we ain't scared of you! Bring it on!" Nothing happened for a while, but then Luffy's vampire senses were tingling and then a white line shot towards Amelia!

"Amelia, watch out!" Luffy grabbed Amelia and jumped them both out the way "Woah, that was close!" Luffy looked at Amelia "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine. Thank

you" "What the hell was that?" "-_Gasp-_ Guys look, up there!" Rosalina pointed to something that was heading towards them, everyone jumped out the way as soon as

it hit the ground "What in the? What was that, a cannonball?!" "Well whatever it was luckily we dodged it and no one got hurt" They got their answer as there was a

shadow in the foggy dust "It was a person? It must be the guy that took one-sama! But that must have been quite a fall" "Who cares? He's here now and were gonna

kick his ass!" Ace gently laid Charlotte on the floor away from all the danger "Don't worry Lottie, you'll be safe here. I promise this'll all be over soon" He said,

brushing Charlotte's hair from her face. He turned and walked back over to the others "Let's get this over with prick, I'll teach you the consequences of messing with

my Rose" Ace said cracking his knuckles as they turned into flames. The man before them chuckled and revealed himself, which almost made the weak girls (Peach,

Rosalina and Amelia) faint "I... I-I don't believe it, it's" Everyone's eyes locked onto the evil smirking man in anger but also a little bit of fear "DOFLAMINGO!"

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Sorry for a month's waiting for an update I was a bit confused for who the bad guy that raped Charlotte should have been but... now you know! Don't forget to F&amp;R (Favourite + Review) if you liked and want more

See you next chapter, later!


End file.
